Tales of Radiata!
by LucidRainDrops
Summary: All he really planned was for Kratos to be sent back, what he didn't plan was an inbalance that would suck up all of his friends into Radiata. And where's his sword? Registering in guilds, the group find their place while they're trapped here.
1. Imbalance

**Okay, I'm going to try the 'combining games' thing, okay? two of my favorite games. tell me how you like it, guys! My first um...**

**...fusion.**

**Kratos: It's good practice for you, you should learn from mistakes in the past and always learn to start anew.**

**You're right...! I should, and I'm going to try hard on this one too! Could you do the disclaimer?**

**Kratos:... Rika does not own Tales of Symphonia or Radiata stories.**

**Thanks! you're the bestest!**

**Kratos:... that's not a word.**

* * *

"Are you sure this is what you want, D-ah..." the red clad boy paused, "...Kratos... Are you sure that you really want to go back?"

Kratos, the tall man with his purple mercinary-wear turned to face his stiff son, "...I... I have to, Lloyd."

"_Why_?" The boy sounded a bit strained, leaning forward ever-so-slightly, his fists clenched at his waist.

"...If a surviving member of cruxis remains in Sylveraunt or Tethe'alla... the half-elves will suffer... And as a surviving member of said society... I _am_ oblidged to bear the responsibility for what has happened, you know that."

"But does it really have to be that way?" Lloyd's eyebrows furrowed.

"...It's time for me to go," He paused for a moment, "...use the sword to send me back to Derris-Kharlan."

Lloyd hesitated, narrowing his eyes at the ground. "...All right." they lit up again, as he stared at his father eagerly, his gloved hand held out towards him, fingers outstretched.

A glowing mass seemed to gather itself in a swirling ball, hovering before his hand softly before bursting brightly into a shape, that molded itself into something long, made of small clusters of glowing orbs, The orbs aggregated into the firm figure of the eternal sword.

Grasping the handle tightly, Lloyd's spirit struggled to remain at it's peak as he closed his eyes.

"I..."

The light surrounded them both, but spread furthur than nessesary, it continued spreading as Lloyd gripped the sword tighter and tighter.

"Kratos..." he almost choked out, biting back tears that welled up without warning.

"..."

"..."

Silence.

The mercinary opened his eyes, feeling shock overwhelm him suddenly.

They were in the middle of a dirt path that cut through long fields of grass. Trees scattered about the fields thinly. There was a fork in the road where they stood, and a cottage stood at the edge of it.

"What..." he blinked, staring down at his son who no longer held onto the eternal sword.

The boy's eyes were closed, a single tear found it's way down his cheek and around his chin.

...Silence.

Blinking, the purple clad swordsman examined the boy, then his surroundings once more.

Lloyd's eyes shot open in alert, they widened when he realized that he was face-to-face with the man who he was to never see again.

"D...dad..." he whispered to himself, and the mercinary straightened his back.

"..Lloyd?" his voice roused a realization in Lloyd's brain. "It seems we're..."

"Hey, Lloyd!" the sound of feet padding the ground behind the two became evident and they turned to meet their companions.

"Genis, professor Raine... everyone!" Lloyd waved to them.

"Hey Lloyd, what gives?" Zelos said, making his way in between Colette and Regal. "if you wanted to go to Tethe'alla so badly, why didn't you just warn us first?"

"Yeah, Lloyd." Genis shifted.

"Uh... well it's kind of hard to explain, I'm not really sure." he said, lifting his arms in an almost-shrug.

"What do you mean, 'you're not sure?'" Genis said.

"I mean I don't know!" Lloyd said, "I told Origin to send Kratos back and... for some reason, it went wrong! And... now the... the" he paled. "... uh oh..."

"What's wrong?" Kratos said, watching him carefully.

"Th... the sword! The sword's gone!"

"What?!" everyone gasped, a small commotion started and Raine stepped forward.

"Everyone, calm down." she said, and they all immediately shut up. "...Listen, we should all just stay in Meltokio until we figure something out, I can see it from here and it shouldn't take long to get there."

"But Raine! the Rheiards are in Sylverant!" Genis pointed out. "We don't have them."

"That may be, but if Lloyd lost the sword, we're going to have to search for it in the morning, the sun's going down and I'm sure that you're all very tired from that battle we just had with Yggdrasil."

"... I shouldn't stay..." Kratos pressed, "I'm not welcome where I go."

"Just for the night, you can leave once we find the sword for Lloyd." Raine said, "Everyone's tired... so am I, I'll admit."

"Yeah."

"Me too."

"I agree."

"Yes."

"See? it's settled then." Lloyd said, looking up at his father who gazed back, his expression softening.

"...All right." he agreed, "but just for the night, understood?"

"Crystal clear!" Lloyd gave his famous idiot grin and they headed towards what appeared to be Meltokio.


	2. Outcast

**Chapter two**

**I... yeah, didn't expect many people to know what Radiata stories was anyway... (sniff) I'm so pathetic but I'd love to do this anyway.**

* * *

"What... the... hell?!" Zelos exclaimed, seaching for so much as a pathway that _seemed_ to be leading to his house. "Where is it??"

"Well... I assumed that you figured this wasn't Meltokio when we walked acrossed that bridge." Raine sighed.

"B-but..."

"Yeah, Zelos, Meltokio doesn't have a giant bridge over a canyon." Genis smirked.

"It's... where are we?!"

"Why, you're in the kingdom of Radiata, sir." a slightly obstructed voice said from behind them.

Zelos turned to the source of the voice in tears, "Radiata?? Is that in... Sylverant??" he asked the person who had a helmet over his head.

The owner of the voice was very short and round, he had knight's armor on. He had a green rucksack over his back, tied from around his neck.

"Sylverant?" he repeated, "I just said...that this is the kingdom of Radiata." he said. "there's no Sylverant where we live."

"Then... then..." Genis paled, everyone giving a grim stare to the eternal swordsman.

...Silence.

"Lloyd, you idiot!" Zelos roared.

...Everyone else fell silent as it registered.

"It would have been OKAY if we were on Tethe'alla but NOOOO-"

"Zelos!" Raine cut him off sharply, dragging him to his feet by the back of his collar.

Calming down, the failure of a no-longer-needed chosen turned his head sheepishly to the professor.

"Calm down... we don't want to make a scene..." she waited for him to get completely silent. "...Good. Now, everyone, we'll meet back here in an hour, there are clocks everywhere and you shouldn't be late. If you get lost, ask for directions... this place seems to be quite busy..."

Kratos stood silently, as well as everyone else. They waited for her to finish.

"Before we meet, you're all to scout out and find out as much about this place as you can, and if possible, find somewhere to work fr a while until we have an idea of where to search for Lloyd's sword... You'll be in pairs, clear?"

"Yes." they all (except Kratos who just made a small but deep humming noise) simutaneously agreed.

"Genis, you're with Colette."

"Yay!" Colette clapped while Genis smiled at her.

"heh heh..."

"Lloyd, you're with Kratos, Zelos, you're with Sheena, and Presea, you're with me."

Regal shifted, "So I'm alone then?"

"Well, you're to stay here, I want you to make sure that everyone gets here on time."

"...Understood."

The platinum blonde professor, who was equally anxious to get around and look at the place, took off in one direction quickly, leaving them all there.

... A moment later she just appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Presea, dragging the girl with her as everyone started to go in their own directions.

**XXXXXXX**

**Genis and Colette**

**XXXXXXX**

"Hey!" the blonde pointed, "there's a big church there! Maybe they worship Martel too!" she said.

Genis's eyes moved to the side, watching the girl silently, "well... they may have a church but I doubt that they worship Martel, it's probably some other celestial being."

Giggling, the chosen replied, "yeah, you're proably right." she grinned, "but that's what we're here to find out, right?"

"...Yeah..."

They were just entering into a white-bricked road pathway with green bricks in some places. A spikey haired, blonde boy in a priest's outfit was doing crouches and arm lifts in front of a shop. This shady-looking character stood in front of him, he had short, curly black hair and a narrow face, his cheeks curved inward. His eyes were wide as he watched the boy.

"... That's... weird..." Genis also watched the boy work, an eager expression in his eyes as he stretched from left to right, keeping himself moving.

...Awkward silence.

"...Let's go." Colette put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Upon reaching the temple, they found that it was a LOT larger, by far, than they had expected.

"Wow..." Colette looked up at it's entrance, two large, tall pedestals held up a high roof over the doorway and the doors were large as well.

"That's... so big..." Genis said, equally mesmerised by it's heght and perimeter.

"Ah... so you're fond of my shrine." a deep, knowing voice seemed to come out of nowhere. The blonde and the plainum blonde jumped slightly, but turned to see the owner of the voice that cast a shadow over them both at the same time.

"A-ah..." Colette blinked, staring at him. He was tall and had a cloth draped over the sides of his head, a preist's head-wear. He had on a long, white and blue robe and he had small glasses, riding at the end of his nose. The man was incredibly tall with light brown hair that was visable from under his head-wear.

"Yeah, it's really big, do you think we could go inside?" Genis spoke up.

"Is you wish to give praise to the Gods... our doors are always open to you..." he spoke again, it felt as if his very voice rattled their bones.

"Thanks!" Colette bounced on her toes, turning to the door.

...tripping before she even started moving.

"Ow..." the girl rubbed her head.

"Colette, are you all right?"

"Here." the tall, kind-looking man stepped in front of her and held out a warm hand to her. Colette stared at it for a moment, then up at his friendly expression, then back.

"Oh, thank you." she said, smiling and taking it. Once she was on her feet again, she apologized about seven times as he lead them in.

**XXXXXXX**

**Lloyd and Kratos**

**XXXXXXX**

The pair found themselves wandering into a hidden area in the apartments, they found a place called 'Club Vampire' where many shady-looking people were wandering or sitting off to the side.

"Void community..." Kratos repeated.

"Yeah... that's what that guy said anyway..." Lloyd said, shifting. "...Hey, Kratos... should we really get involved with a place like this...? it looks kind of..."

"Scared?" the auburn-haired mercinary eyes his son musingly.

"N-no!" he said in defiance.

"Alright then." he said, starting to proceed furthur down the stairs where this "Club Vampire" supposedly was.

"W-wait, da-ah-Kratos!"

The man paused, turning slowly, a dark look in his eyes beyond the reddish streaks over them.

Lloyd froze at the sight, "s...sorry..." he mumbled, "I ah... I think I should go too." he said, walking down the staircase until he came behind the man who continued again.

They heard faint pulsings of a steady beat, and once they opened the door, the music played a little louder. It sounded like the old tavern music... heck, it looked like a tavern.

There was a counter where a woman stood by herself, she wore very heavy, dark, depressing make-up. Long, wavy raven-colored hair. Her outfit was dark as well, a whip at her side.

Lloyd jumped when she noticed him staring and glared at him.

The boy swallowed, "Ah... Kratos, I don't really think that it's very safe here..."

"If you don't like it, go back and wait at the door." he said, "or if you want, you could wait with Regal." he told him darkly.

"N-no...!" Lloyd protested.

"Then there shouldn't be a problem." he said, "We all have to find jobs don't we? None of us are going anywhere any time soon."

Lloyd shivered at his tone.

He knew that this was his fault, but how could he control it? _How?_

"Hmm..." Lloyd let Kratos walk ahead. The boy looked around the room in uncertainty. "Not that this place doesn't suit him..." he said.

"...Oh well." he shrugged, walking near the door and leaning against the wall. It was about five minutes and nobody, thankfully, said anything to him.

"...Hey, hey you." A woman's voice coed, "hey... kid..."

Lloyd hesitated, turning his head to the source of the voice.

"Yeah, you."

"Oh shit..." Lloyd cursed, watching as the dark-haired woman approached him. "Ahh-hah...haha" Lloyd laughed nervously.

"...Yeah?"

"That man you were with earlier." She said, stopping in front of him.

"Oh..." Lloyd sighed, relieved. "Yeah? what about him?"

"...Haven't seen him around before... I know there are a lot of shady characters around here, but he's definately not registered in this guild." she stated. "...What business does he have with Ortoroz?"

"...What's it to you?" Lloyd asked, raising an eyebrow.

A creepy smile spread acrossed her face, "I think that he should consult with _me_ for a while... if you know what I mean."

It took a moment to register, "Ah" he paused "..._oh_..." Lloyd flinched, inching away from the woman who was still smirking, a glint of hopefullness in her eyes.

"Yeah, where is he, anyway?" Another girl walked up to Lloyd. She had brown hair tied up in a bun and she was polishing a cup with a rag, her eyes a bit squinty. "I'd like to meetthis newcomer as well."

"I um..." Lloyd hesitated, watching the doorway where his father dissapeared off to desperately. "I'm not..."

"He had a nice ass..." another girl said bluntly.

"Hey, now that I think about it..." The bartender girl said, "he kind of looks_ like_ that guy."

"He _does_..." the other girl added.

"Hmm... this must be his son..." The dark-haired woman with the whip said, her eyes a little brighter with something else now.

...Silence.

"Lets take him for ransome!" The other girl suggested.

"Yeah..." the waitress girl said.

"I'm all for that, but you guys will have to step down." Iris, the whip-holder said, starting to chuckle evilly, "Hmhmhm... he's mine... MINE!!" she grinned.

"H-hey!" Lloyd found himself backed up against a wall, "stop, stop!" he ordered, as they started to grab him. "leave me alone!"

"No, not until we have that sexy father of yours in our clutches..."

"NOOO!!"

"Lloyd?" A deep, smooth-sounding voice rose up from behind them.

"K-Kratos!" the boy broke free of them and fell to the mercinary's side, a bit disshelved.

THe tall man took one look at his son who was breathing heavily, collapsed to his knees.

...Silence.

Kratos took one look at the three, his grim expression gluing them to their positions.

"Hahah..." The waitress blinked, wide-eyed at his look of death.

"..." The look intensifyed, his eyes narrowed and his lips put into a firm frown. He looked down at them with eyes that seemed to be tinted a a blood-red color.

...Silence, they all stared eachother down... It took a moment.

"..."

"EEEEEEEEEEEE!!" the waitress and the other girl squealed, crying while hugging their knees, rocking back and forth in a corner.

Iris had hearts in her eyes, a small smile gracing her expression. "Ohh... so Kratos is your name... I've never really fallen in love before..." she sighed. "like I have now..."

"...Lets go, Llyod." The man grabbed his son's arm and dragged him out.

XXXXXXX

"You WHAT?!"

"I got a job as an asassin." Kratos repeated, trying to look interested in the display of swords. They had entered a shop that was near the area of exiting and entering the entire city, where another bridge stood in front of the open gate.

"But dad--I...I mean..." Lloyd paused, not daring to look his father in the eyes.

Wait...

Did he just call him...

...his father?

Kratos felt his lips part, he was actually struck a little speechless for a bit.

"...Er... anyway..." Lloyd continued, averting his eyes, "I think that... you should work somewhere else..." he said sheepishly.

"...So you were afraid of that place... yet you're not frightened by places like Derri-Kharlan... or Ozette... Forests of death or Human ranches where people are tortured and-"

"I get it!" Lloyd outburst. "I... I know... sorry." he paused. "it's just that..."

...Silence... _again._

"...Nevermind, you can continue." Lloyd still kept from looking directly at the mercinary standing beside him.

"... I have been accepted in the void community, and they seem to be paying decently, depending on the job given." he said, "... you should find a place to work as well." he said.

"Y...yeah..."

**Well I guess that's it for now... though I should probably add in Jack sooner or later.**

**Hee... I'm so glad that I can fit every character in somewhere perfectly! It's so cool!**

**Review!**


	3. Money troubles?

**Even if only one, I thank my reviewer Freaky! I feel better that I don't have absolute ZERO... --**

**Anyways... I think that I should have a muse... not the commonly used Kratos sooo...**

**I know! My favorite guy person!**

**Ganz Rothchild!**

**Ganz:... Wh...why me?**

**Because I'm totally a chubby chaser. xD**

**Ganz:... O.O**

**I was kidding. Anyways... I neglected to do this on the last chapter sooo... do the disclaimer.**

**Ganz: Mi--**

**NOT the real name!!**

**Ganz: Oh... yes, quite right. The owner of Tales of Symphonia... and Radiata stories... is not Rika here, she simply writes this fanfiction for the entertainment and vie-**

**actually, that's enough. They want the story.**

**Ganz: Ah... yes, right then. Carry on.**

**XXXXXXX**

Raine and Presea

**XXXXXXX**

"It's BEAUTIFUL!!" _that_ gleam was in her eye. They twinkled with fascination and she watched in even more intriguement the people coming in and out of the automatically opening doors. "Absolutely wonderful!!" she watched as people came down the stairs and as more people entered the other rooms.

Presea remained silent.

They went upstairs into the library, and the Professor was scanning the text books rapidly, absorbing the information with in-human speed. (well... not that she _was_ a full human but still...) "What an intereing culture! what advanced studies of the elements!" she exclaimed to herself.

Her 'Ruin Mode' was set, the professor immediately ran towards the front desk, that gleam still evident. "Excuse me..." she started, not fighting the small grin that plastered her lips.

"Hmm..." Presea decided on ignoring her, turning from her and walking down the stairs. Deciding to explore for herself, she started heading towards the sliding doors. She only jumped _slightly_ at their reaction to her approach. "interesting..." she blinked, having shown emotion for one of the very few times.

Walking into the room, it appeared to be a cafeteria. She watched someone exit another door, so she went through the door they just came out of.

There was a small, bluish-tinted room with three doors, she chose the one in front of her and continued on.

"A staircase..." she stated, staring down the spiralling steps that dissapeared behind the wall beside it.

"E-excuse me!" A young-sounding voice came from behind her.

"..." the girl turned, before she could react, there was a collision and she found herself on her back, barely propped up by her elbows.

"..." Presea had no reaction to the blow, the other person, however, was in a heap of dropped books and papers.

The pink-haired girl watched the other person, who had long brown hair tied up in a ponytail, she wore a blue and white schoolgirl outfit with white tights.

"M-my glasses!" she blinked, touching her face lightly, she rose from her position and started feeling around for a wall, walking in circles, "C-can you maybe... help me-whaaa!"

Falling down again, face first in the ground, the girl lifted her head enough for Presea to see the red mark that it left.

Presea blinked, looking down at the ground. The girl spotted the pair of large, round glasses. She walked forward as the other girl got up again. Presea bent down and grabbed them from the ground, she placed them on the girl's face for her before she could bump into her again.

"Hm..." a small, rare smile graced Presea's lips, "Now that's better, isn't it?"

There was a long pause, and the brunette's face kept getting warmer.

"Y-y-yeah, thank you." she blushed, taking a step back. The girl hesitated, "My name is... Leona, what is yours?" she asked hopefully, bowing to her.

"Presea."The axe-holding girl replied.

Leona seemed to be a little surprised by Presea's steangth in holding such a... large weapon.

_'She's such a cute kid...!' _Leona blinked, _'How can she be so mature and... rediculously strong?!'_

Presea watched as she came back to her senses and picked up all of the papers and books that she dropped.

"Um..." Leona started, "thanks again, and... I guess I'll be off!" she said, turning and walking down the winding stairs.

"...Likeliness of tripping a second time: Seventy four percent." Presea calculated, waiting for that second crash.

"Aaaugh!" Leona cried, having dropped all of her text again.

Presea looked around for someone to help, before shrugging when she seen nobody and walking upstairs away from the crash.

xxxxxxx

"And... your race please." the man asked, waiting for her to reply. He held his clipboard in his lap. He had brown hair that was sleeked back with a few grey streaks. He called himself Cecil.

The professor hesitated, "I... I'm... an elf." she lied.

"You're lying."

A little shocked by his sudden response, Raine blinked, "But I'm not..."

"If you were any sort of Elven, it would be dark-elven. Which is... technically half-elf." He glared, "you can't lie to me."

The corner her lip twitched, "All right..." she confessed, "... Yes... I'm a half-elf..." the woman said, "So what do you plan on doing to me?" she sighed, standing up.

The man blushed at her choice of words, "I... well..." he blinked, scanning her briefly, "I-I was _planning_ on giving you a job..." he said, scribbling down 'Dark-elf' on the interview sheet.

Raine was shocked into silence, "..." her eyes were wide with surprise, "...you were... going to give me a... job?"

"Well yes. I still am," he cleared his throat as he composed himself again, "that is ah... if you want one here..." he looked up at her patiently.

_'They don't... hate half-elves here?'_ Raine found herself thinking.

...A long pause.

The silver-haired professor found her lips parting with disbelief, _'But... this isn't Tethe'alla or Sylverant... It's likely that they don't have desians here.' _she thought, nodding ever-so-slightly as she confirmed to herself.

"Yes, I would like a job here... or at least until furthur notice." she said.

"Oh? you're not going to permenantly live in this town?"

"I'm afraid not. You see... I'm searching for something with some companions of mine and we have no money to fund the trip yet. We also have no idea how far away we will have to travel in order to achieve what we're searching for." she said.

_'The millions and thousands of money we have right now... aren't considered real money here. We need something called 'dagols' and we don't have it.'_ Raine thought, glancing at the ground briefly.

"Ah..." Cecil blinked, looking down at his clipboard for a moment. He pulled out a drawer in front of him and rummaged through it.

It took a moment but he finally found what he was looking for.

"Ah! Here you are." he handed a folded up piece of paper to her.

"...What is this?"

"It's a map." he said. "There are two of them there, a map of the area surrounding the castle and a map of the surrounding regions. I'm afraid I don't have a map of the castle though..." he said a bit sheepishly.

Raine hesitated, "I... Thank you..." her fluent, melodic-sounding voice whispered.

"Don't mention it." Cecil nodded. "But... also, we have a temporary place for you to live while you stay here."

"Hmm?" Raine's ears perked up as she listened. "You...do? What is the cost?"

"It's free for people who are of service to Vareth Institute of magic." he said, leaning on his desk.

"... I thank you again." she said, "when should I be here to work?"

"Well, since you are already a certified teacher, you should be able to go over these lesson plans and be here tomorrow at about five A.M correct?" he said, lifting up some books and pushing them towards her on the desk.

Her face lit up a bit, "...Yes."

"Good. I expect to see you here first thing in the morning." he said. "And... I have someone to escort you to your new apartment." he said.

**XXXXXXX**

Zelos and Sheena

**XXXXXXX**

"Wow... you actually impressed me for once... even if it as a bit shameless..." Sheena watched as Zelos stuffed the dagols and supplies into his bag with difficulty. "You managed to get yourself... One million two thousand and four hundred dagols within one hour. That's a new record for you." The ninja teased.

"Well... I am quite irrisistable." he sighed, a half-smile playing on his lips.

Sheena shook her head, "...Anyway, we still have to check out the castle like you wanted, right?" she asked. "I can look around that place that you were to scared to go near when I'm not with you anymore." she said.

"I was not scared! I just seen some chicks who looked like they wanted to ravish my pure, innocent body..." he sniffled.

"Wouldn't you have liked that?" Sheena raised an eyebrow, grimacing.

"Well... if they didn't look like they were masochists who wanted to chain me to a bed... or if they didn't look like they just killed someone..."

"..." Sheena gave him a blank expression, "... you would have liked it."

"..." Zelos didn't reply, instead, he turned and started walking towards the castle.

xxxxxxx

"Sir, if you're here on official business, you should head to the reception room to the left." the heavy-guardsman said.

Zelos gave them an unbelieving look, "who do you think you're talking to? I'm the chos-"

Sheena slapped a hand over his mouth, "Zelos..." she leaned in closer by his ear, "you don't know that there is such a thing as 'chosen of mana' in Radiata." she whispered, "for all you know, it could mean something else..."

Zelos made an almost-pouting expression, "... yeah..." he grumbled, walking, with Sheena, towards the doorthat lead to the reception room.

**XXXXXXX**

"You're all late..." Regal pointed out, as the group came together in the agred meeting place. "...What did you find out?"

"Mister Kain said that I can be a priestess!" Colette cheered.

"In training." Genis corrected, "he said you could train to be a priestess if you agreed to join Olacian Order." he said.

The girl paused, "ah... yeah! So I can still be connected to the gods! Even if the godess Martel isn't really a godess... He said that you must offer your prayers every day!" she said. "It... it doesn't have to be for Martel... she's only Mithos's sister after all..." the blonde gave a sad expression, recalling when they learned the truth.

...There was a pause.

"Ah... Genis..." Raine spoke up.

"Hm?"

"While we're here, I have enrolled you in a very nice institute."

"What?! are you serious?!" Genis grinned, a bit ecstatic, "they let half-elves go to the good schools?"

"The people here don't have desian troubles." Raine pointed out. "So there's also no need for hating helf-elves." she said.

"Cool!"

"And also, I'm a temperary teacher there now too."

"What? You're going to be my teacher _again_?" Genis looked a bit let down.

"Is there a _problem_ with that?"

"N-no, ma'am."

"Hey, Sheena..." Lloyd started, "Kratos got a job as a mercinary again, you should check that out too." he said.

Looking at Lloyd, Sheena blinked, "I already have." she said. "I'm a bandit for the Void community."

"A-are you serious?" He got into a surprised position, a bit aghast.

"Well... yeah, I can't let my skills go to waste here..."

"...Y-yeah..." he agreed.

"...Maybe you should join Void too."

"NO!" he immediately screamed.

"...?"

"A-ah... oh... I mean I... had bad experiences there is all..."

"Well you're in luck, buddy." Zelos spoke up.

Lloyd looked at Zelos, "what do you mean?"

"I mean... there's something called the 'knight trials' tomorrow and the day after in the castle." he said. "I already signed you up... no need to thank me..." he said, closing his eyes and sighing with a smile.

"Without asking _me _first..." Lloyd mumbled, not surprised. "Well... what are the knight trials?"

"Well, it's where they hold a tournament and they choose someone to become a knight." Zelos explained, "the winner gets to be under the command of some big-shot... and they go on missions, which sometimes involve going out of the castle area and into the surrounding regions." he said, smirking, "which is why I signed you up. We can safely explore around without being under suspicion... and while having reasons to enter certain places." he said, pausing.

"There's a place called _Dwarf valleeey_..." he sung, narrowing his eyes.

"Dwarf valley?" Lloyd's eyes lit up, "woa cool!"

"Yeah, I heard that they don't allow enterance unless you're there on business." he said, "which is why you should get involved with the knights... they just might end up with a reason to go there." he said.

"And since dwarvs are really good with forging weapons and swords and stuff..." Lloyd started.

"It's a chance, but they might know something about your sword, Lloyd." Raine finished for him

"Yeah... hey, that _was_ a good idea, Zelos!"

"What can I say..." The red-haired chosen shrugged.

**Umm... that was kind of long, but I had to set the scene and stuff.**

**Ganz: Yes, setting the scen of the story is alws important... but I have to say, where are you going to put that girl Presea?**

**Well... I have... plans... for her.**

**Ganz: Plans? What do you mean?**

**Weeeell... like... you know, stuff...**

**Ganz: I can't help but be a tad bit confused by what you're saying.**

**You'll see...**

**Review!!**


	4. New beginnings

**Okay, Sorry it took so long, guys...**

**The chapter was done, but for some reason I didn't update.**

**...My grandma's comp was WAAAY to slow and I got like... grounded the next day.**

**Ganz: Wh...what?! You got grounded? For what reason, may I ask?**

**Er... **

**... Update time!**

* * *

"Hey, where's the professor?" Lloyd asked, walking into the room "and Genis... and Kratos, Sheena and Colette... Wow... where did they go?"

"They apparently got apartments close to their jobs." Zelos said.

"Hey... then where's Regal?"

There was a silence, and they looked around the room in the Inn, "...I guess he wants to look around too." Zelos suggested absent-mindedly.

Lloyd paused, glancing around the half-empty room again, "I'll... go find him." he said, shrugging.

"Careful." Zelos said suddenly, "...I heard that there's some freaky disease going around... and it makes people attack you and stuff."

"I think I can handle it." Lloyd mumbled, turning from Regal and walking down the stairs, leaving him to sit alone with Presea.

...Which probably isn't a very good idea but... whatever...

xxxxxxx

--In the fountain square--

"Hey, what's going on here?" Lloyd asked, walking up to one of the women who stood near the fountain.

"Lord Star was attacked!" Said Sebastian from behind him. "He took his Saphire ring."

"Hm?" Lloyd turned to face the short golem. "attacked...? By who?"

"Nobody knows him very much... a few people recalled seeing him near Theatre Vancoor earlier today... but that's about it."

Paling, the eternal swordsman grimaced, "Ugh.. Regal...what are you doing?" he muttered.

"Pardon?"

"Er... nothing... So, where is he?"

"He fled into the armory. I hear he's holding the store-owner captive!"

"What?" Lloyd flinched, "seriously?"

"I'm afraid so."

"... I can handle this..." he sighed, walking over to the door and knocking.

"Hey, Regal." he paused, "Open up." he said loudly.

...It was a long pause before Lloyd knocked again.

"REGAL! Hey, open up!"

"Grahh!!" The door burst open and Regal came charging through.

"Ah!" Lloyd jumped back, getting out of the way just in time not to be hit by the door. He watched as Regal came to a stop and twirled around, his eyes were blindly red with anger. "Regal, what's gotten into you?" he mumbled.

"I took the ring because I WANTED it! There's nothing wrong with that!!" he growled towards Lloyd.

He examined him closely, his handcuffs were gone and he was baring his teeth angrily at the brunette boy.

"...Ah... Regal? Give Star his ring back and apologize." Lloyd furrowed his eyebrows at him. "stop acting like a child."

"NO!!" He charged again.

"W-woa!" Lloyd blinked, unable to avoid the attack. He was thrown back as soon as Regal's head came violently into his chest. Lloyd felt the wind get knocked out of him when his back hit the wall hard, his head was knocked back and slammed against the bricks just as hard, Regal was collapsed over Lloyd's legs and Lloyd was crushed between him and the wall.

"U...ugh..." he coughed, a small river of blood streaming down the corner of his mouth.

"Hey! There he is!" Guards came running up the stairs and over to Regal, who was knocked out by impact.

Lloyd pushed himself to his feet when they hauled Regal off of him and made motions and whispers to eachother.

"...Yep." one said, "this is definately Algandars..."

"Yeah, we should hurry and bring him to the castle.

"W-wait..!" Lloyd choked, then coughing up more blood.

"Stop, don't push yourself..." A long-haired brunette girl approached Lloyd, "here..." she held a hankerchief to his mouth and dabbed at it. "The back of your head needs treatment as well... but this is the best I can do for now..." she hummed, "...I'm Yuri... I think you should go with me to the clinic." she said, letting Lloyd whipe away the rest of the blood for himself.

"...Yeah, thanks." Lloyd agreed, seeing as how she wasn't one of the three girls who tried to kidnap him earlier.

xxxxxxx

"Lloyd, what happened?" Colette gasped, wide-eyed at the sight.

Lloyd and Yuri were walking down the path that lead to Olacion where they came acossed Colette who was with a bunch of girls who crowded around a spikey-haired boy who was petting a cat. Lloyd leaned on Yuri with his arm over her shoulder for support, she didn't seem to even care that blood was starting to get on her.

"Nh..." Lloyd eyed the boy then looked at the still-approaching blonde.

"...Oh!" Colette turned half-way, motioning to the boy who Lloyd was just eyeing, "that's Vitas..." she said, smiling. "...Now, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I was just going to get this treated." he stated.

"Oh... that's a relief." The girl sighed, "I'm sorry."

"..." he blanked, "For what?"

"I wasn't there to stop whatever caused this."

Starting to grow a bit frustrated, Lloyd shifted, causing pain to shoot sharply through his entire right side.

"Nh..." he flinched, furrowing his brows a bit, "It's... not your fault, you dork..." he groaned.

"Oh... okay, you're right... I'm sorry."

"_Stop_. apologizing."

"O-okay..." Colette bit her lip. "...Here, let me help." she said, walking up to him.

"Are you sure?" Yuri said, as Colette steadied him.

Yuri watched as Colette made sure Lloyd was comfortable before she did anything.

"...?!" The brunette girl's eyes grew wide with disbelief as the petite blonde brought the brunette boy (who was twice her size) onto her back with ease. "Wh...wha..." she found herself speechless as the girl turned to her.

"Oh! I guess he's lighter than I thought... I can carry him on my own then." she said, smiling.

The only thing she could bring herself to do was give a slight nod. Feeling shaken, eyes wide, she was frozen to the spot.

"Bye then!"

"Bahh..." Yuri's eye twitched, she waved blankly, even when Coletteand Lloyd left, staring forward as if her soul had just drifted out of her.

xxxxxxx

"Hmm... you shouldn't be so reckless... you won't be able to move for a good three days..." Morfin said, "or at least... I'm not letting you leave this clinic..." an evil smile spread acrossed his features. "What I say always goes... and I'm sure of that."

"See, Lloyd? now you'll have plenty of time to heal!" Colette clapped.

"That's not it! I have to go to the knight trials tomorrow!"

"Knight trials?" Morfin blinked, "sorry, you'll be missing those... guess you'll have to settle for being in a normal guild unless you want to wait another week."

"N...No..." The boy groaned, but then regretting it when he started spewing blood again.

"Oh dear... If you keep moving like this you'll be here longer than you want to be..." he said, there was something that Lloyd could identify as a threat behind the 'kind' way he spoke.

Colette reached forward and whiped the blood away with her sleeve, not caring about stains for the moment. "I guess... I'll visit you until you get better, okay Lloyd?" she grinned, "Get well soon!"

And with that, she bounced to her feet and skipped towards the stairs.

"W...wait!" Lloyd croaked, as Morfin injected him with something swiftly.

"No wails for help, now..." he chuckled, turning from Lloyd and leaving him to sleep.

* * *

**Well... umm, that turned out a little creepier than I was going for...**

**Ganz: Well... there is always the option of...well... altering?**

**...Nyehh...**

**Ganz: Hmm?**

**I want to keep it how it is... Besides, people are waiting for me to update on my other story too...**

**Ganz: ...Rika, why _did _you get grounded?**

**I ah... well, I didn't really do anything, it's only because my little brother was being an utter brat of a crybaby just to get my mom to pity him...**

**Ganz: ...hm?**

**I kicked him, xD**

**Ganz: What?! that's a horrible thing to do to your brother! Why did you do that?**

**Well, maybe it's because he started throwing stuff at me and then when I threw it back he got all angry and started to come up to me threateningly, holding his fist up. I pushed him away from me so I wouldn't get hit... He came up to me again, snarling, starting to throw a punch.**** I kicked him this time, hoping to keep him down. ****He was GOING to get up again, but no, he thought that he could make me seem like the bad guy by acting hurt. So he started crying.**

**Therefore... since he never really touched ME, though he was _going_ to... ****_I _got fuckin grounded because he was being a jerk.**

**Mom didn't believe ANYTHING that I said and completely took his side. What bull...**

**Ganz:... I think you over-did it...**

**... (glares) he deserved it, he threw a punch at me but I dodged it... so I can't say he did anything but...**

**Ganz:... Well, you should still try and get along with him. He IS your brother after all.**

**...Yeah...**

**Review!**


	5. Another beginning

**Okay, update time!**

**I know exactly what I should do... heh... hehehehehe...**

**Ganz: I see you're all motivated now...**

**Mwahahahaha... hmhmhmhmhm.**

**XXXXXXX**

Lloyd experimentally shifted and swung his arm around.

"Hey... you were right, it works!" he said.

"You definately healed fast." Colette said, entering the room. "I'm so happy, Lloyd." she grinned.

"Y-yeah..." Lloyd said quietly, bouncing on his heels to test his legs.

"Well, let's go." she said. "The professor and everyone pretty much have their own rooms, but I made Presea stay with me." The blonde noted, pausing for a moment,"...You coul stay with me too!" she said, her eyes bright with determination.

"Well I..."

"Come on, Lloyd!" she grabbed his hand, pulling him suddenly out the door and down a path.

xxxxxxx

"Wow... nice place you got..." Lloyd said in awe, looking around at the incredibly clean room of hers. There were two perfectly made beds, wooden walls and floors with tiny squares of carpet over the floor in front of the beds.

"Wait... where would I even sleep?"

"Well... I thought you could have my bed!" She said cheerfully.

"No."

"B-but Lloyd! It's okay!"

"No, it's not."

"Yeah it is! See? I don't have a need for sleeping--"

"That doesn't matter, Colette. I'm NOT--"

"I'm leaving." a neutral sounding but loud voice piped up.

"What?" Lloyd looked over to Presea who was at the door, her hand on the handle. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Theatre Vancoor, like promised to Colette." she said, "I'm going because I'm done cleaning the room."

"W-wait..." Lloyd mumbled, "I have to go there to, I remember Zelos saying that-"

"Do as you wish."

"I will!" He said, mumbling 'why does she sound so much Kratos?!' Lloyd followed Presea out the door, and Colette chased after them for a moment.

"W...wait." she help up a hand.

"...Hm?" Lloyd turned around, already mostly down the path that lead to Olacian.

"Here! I thought you and Presea could share this!" she happily held out a box, perfectly decorated.

"Err... Thanks, Colette." Lloyd agreed, taking it a bit sheepishly.

"It's for lunch after you two do perfectly!!" she beamed.

"See you! Be safe while we're gone, okay?"

"I will!!" She yelled down the path after them, waving to them until she couldn't see them anymore.

Colette stood in the doorway for a moment, not noticing the tall, dark figure behind her.

xxxxxxx

"Well, we're here," Lloyd said, taking in the view of the big building called 'thetre Vancoor"

"...It's not that big..." Presea pointed out.

"W-well, yeah but..."

"... Proceeding." Presea said calmly, stepping forward when Lloyd grabbed her wrist, spinning her around.

"..." she stared blankly.

"Wait... what if it's... somewhere like where Dad works?" he asked, panicked.

Presea felt herself grow a half-smile on her lips, "It's more difficult to wait around instead of finding out for ourselves." The girl broke free of his hold and grabbed his wrist in turn. "Now hold still." she ordered, "I could act like I'm older than you and do the talking but you DO look approximately seven years older than me. So be mature."

"N-no!"

"..." She practically dragged him in the doors, Lloyd was almost on the floor as he pulled against her inhuman strength. Presea dragged him until he was in front of the desk, sheilding his eyes and waiting for impact.

"We're here to enlist." Presea stated.

"And your friend?" Thanos pointed to Lloyd.

"Wh...what?" Llyod got up, brushing himself off sheepishly

"You. Here to sign up for theatre Vancoor?" He pointed to Lloyd.

"Well... yeah." Lloyd said.

"Alright... now who are you?"

"I'm Lloyd Irving and This is... um..."

"...Presea Combatir." she said.

"Alright... There's someone on the third floor already, so chick, you and the kid both go to the second floor."

"That was quick..." Lloyd blinked.

"We don't have time for those knight ceremony's around here." Thanos stated. "So get to it. You guys get Ceasar."

Lloyd took a breif look around, examining his surroundings. There was a person in a blue dress by a board on the wall. This other person in knights armor walking passed him, the person looked like a woman. Two other men sitting at a table in a far-off but well-lit corner of the room. One of the men slammed his fist down on the table multiple times in anger. He was muttering something about contacts.

"...Huh."

The two walked up the stairs, someone was exiting the room, it was a boy who looked older than Presea but younger than Lloyd. He Had brown hair and long sleeved green turtle-neck under a brown, short over coat thing that didn't cover anything passed his chest going down.

He had large brown boots, matching long shorts to go with the jacket, what looked like tights under them and a reddish-brownish belt over them.

"Heh heh..." Lloyd started to snicker. "Are those tights...?" he grinned, as the boy started to walk up the stairs after a brief moment of eye-contact/Glaring with Lloyd.

"You go where he just came out of..." Presea stated, pointing.

"Great! I'll just go in and..."

"It's open." Someone said before Lloyd even knocked.

Lloyd jumped a bit, but then re-collected himself. Lloyd started walking in. Presea watched him open the door and enter, closing it behind him.

xxxxxxx

The second Lloyd had entered Ceasars room, Presea watched as a round man with slimmed, brown hair exited through the staircase leading outside behind her. He had tears welled up in his eyes, and a broken spirit. He slouched over as he walked, and Presea couldn't help but feel a bit sorry.

xxxxxxx

"Woa, how did you know I was-"

"Sit."

"Okay..."

"you are an applicant... what is your name." he demanded.

"I'm Lloyd Irving." Lloyd said.

"Alright Lloyd... Why do you wish to join Theatre Vancoor?"

"Hm?" Lloyd froze. How was he supposed to explain 'Falling from the sky with foreign cash so he now has to make some of his own to fund the journey he'll have to go on to get his magical sword back'?!

"Well... I need to be in a guild for the time being." he said.

"An uncertain-sounding young man." Ceasar stated, "There's more to him under the surface that he does not wish to uncover." he said.

"huh...?" Lloyd blinked.

"...Next question." he said, "On a mission, your entire party lies dead, what... do you do?" he asked.

"...Destroy whoever responsable." Lloyd stated, standing up eagerly. "I won't stand for that... never..." he said.

"Interesting, he doesn't appear to have a concern for his own well-being... putting himself in the position for avenging the fallen." Ceasar said.

'that's starting to get annoying...' Lloyd muttered.

"Now... the last question, tell me, what does death mean to you?"

"Death?" Lloyd repeated, he was hesitant in replying. "It... it depends..."

"...How so?"

"I... I've lost so many people... and..." Lloyd hesitated, "Some of it was because of me... but it was only because I was trying to save a friend of mine... and... the lives of those people weren't in vain because... When I set out for my real goal, it turned out much better than anyone could have hoped. And I saved one of the most important people to me with the help of my friends, she was tricked by someone and... so were my other friends... I had to put an end to it..." Lloyd ended with an almost-growl. He clenched his fist and stared at the table in front of him.

"...The boy seem to have a mysterious and betrayed past..." Ceasar said aloud. "He doesn't show fear for death itself but he seems to have a small spite for those who hurt his loved ones." he said.

There was a silence.

"...That is the end of my test, Lloyd, please proceed to the third floor, deputy Gerald's room." he said.

"Um... Thank you." Lloyd got up and alked towards the door.

"Lloyd."

"Yeah?"

"All men must die."

Lloyd furrowed his brows, disbelievingly looking over to Ceasar. "O-oh... ?" He laughed nevously, tensing up a bit, feeling for the doorknob behind him.

"...That's not my point."

"You mean eventully then." Lloyd assumed, trying to be more relieved. Especially when he gripped the knob.

"... Yes."

"Ah... Right!" he chuckled nervously again, excusing himself quickly before he could hear anything else that would give him more nightmares than seeing Yggdrasil in those more-than-tight spandex outfits.

xxxxxxx

Going up the stairs, Lloyd walked over to the next door, that boy exited again, looking a bit disshelved.

"Hahh..." the boy gasped, "what a... freak..." The boy mumbled, panting.

Lloyd went bug-eyed, "wha... what happend?"

"A... one-man am...ambush..." he panted, pointing to the door he just came out of. "He didn't take it easy on me but I... passed..."

"..." Lloyd took in the sight of his ripped clothing, he was obviously defeated. "I'm next I guess..."

xxxxxxx

"Enter." The man replied before Presea even knocked.

Presea opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind her and giving the man a blank stare. "..."

The man took note of her abnormally large axe she weilded, and then returned the stare.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Sit." he finally said.

Presea silently sat at the table, she held her ax at her side as she waited for him to speak.

"Another applicant... What is your name?"

"Presea Combatir." she stated neutrally, blinking.

"Presea... Why do you wish to join Theatre Vancoor?"

"..." Presea tilted her head a bit in confusion, "..."

"... Do you...have a reason?"

"..."

"...I see. So, picture this: You're on a very importat mission and all of your comrads are fallen in from of you, dead. What do you do?"

"My comrads are all practically immortal." she said, "But if that were possible, I would use a life bottle on them and let our healer bring us all back to health. I would then take my ax and drive it through the chest of the one responsable, which... the only one strong anough to face our group put together would be Mithos Yggdrasil and we've already killed him, so what you speak of is nonsense." The pink-haired girl said calmly.

Ceasar thought for a moment, "This young girl appears to be confident in her strength." he said. "She does not appear to be fully aware of the impossiblity of ressurection."

"Actually, our healer mastered that technique long ago..." she said. "As long as the head is still intact with the body."

"...She is starting to become somewhat disturbing... But, ignoring it, she has confidense, also, in her 'healer. Ancan somehow... hear what I'm saying..."

"...Of course."

"... What does death mean to you, Presea?"

"It means... the end of a life. A life that wouldn't have been much longer on the world regardless if it did not end. It means--"

"Alright." Ceasar snapped, "I get it." he said. "STOP trying to out-weird me!!"

"..."

"...This calls for war..." he said, leaning forward and staring intensely.

Presea stared back at him blankly.

...Silence...

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Give up yet?" Ceasar smirked.

"..."

"Damn! That is the end of my test, you may now proceed to deputy Gerald's room on the third floor."

Presea nodded, standing up and walking towards the door.

"Presea."

"..." she turned to him.

"...All men.. must die."

"Obviously." she stated, "And I agree with you... I can help _you_ to death if you wish so..."

"...N-NO!..."

"..." With that, Presea left the silent samurai to his thoughts.

**XXXXXXX**

**Well... that was kind of short...**

**Oh, and this is how I was GOING to have Lloyd's little... meeting... go:**

**XXXXXXX**

"Wait, how did you know that I was--"

"Just take a seat." There were rings around the man's eyes, he held a small, white, bent cigarette in his right hand.

"O...okay?"

"Now... fff... ahh... " The man breathed in, puffing on the cigarette in his mouth.

"..."

"So... kid... what does death mean to you."

"...Pardon?"

"WHAT DOES IT F.CKING **mean**." The man said, standing up and slamming his fists down on the table with a snarl.

"I-ah... it means th-that..." Lloyd leaned back a bit as Ceasar circled around the table to him and puffed again in his ear.

Suddenly, his eyes went wide and he started shaking violently, "Grrwaaaaurghhh..." he said, on the floor now, foaming from the mouth. "What does it F.CKING meannnn." he moaned.

"A-are you okay?" Lloyd got up,

A few moments later of Ceasar having a Seizure... he just suddenly rose and whiped his mouth. "I'm fine." he said. "Sit..."

"FFFfff... ahhh... yeah..." he grumbled, "I lost m' comrads... in battle... that's death man... that's death." he said, nodding absent-mindedly with his eyes closed. "You don't know death like mehy."

"I... lost people too..."

"He lost people as well." he said, he took in another breath and blew more smoke in Lloyd's face. "The boy seems unnerved by the prospect of death and may even be fearing it." he said.

"I don't fear death!" Lloyd argued.

"Now he shows signs of denial."

"I'm NOT."

"He is angry. This child in red is very much on the verge of explosion. I should move away." he groaned, "awaaaay... awaaaay..." he stated backing himself up towards the open window and jumped out of it backwards.

"Err... yeah..."

"...Mmmmm..." The grumbling voice came from the window. Lloyd froze, staring wide-eyed as the man climbed back up and started puffing in his face again.

...Silence.

"...That was close man... This boy does not seem to be fazed by my near-death."

Lloyd gave an unbelieving look at the man, "wait... what?"

"Why did ya' come here, man... why're ya' in mah office..."

"... I was... sent here?"

"WRONG, BITCH!"

"Whoa!" Lloyd cringed, Ceasar lunged at him, he pinned Lloyd on the floor with his swords at his neck. Lloyd had drawn his own swords and held them against Ceasar as he straddled him.

"You've grown..." Ceasar said, getting up, "Oh _you've_ _grown ..._alright..." he breathed heavily, "yesssssss..."

"Nhh..." Lloyd, feeling defiled because of the man's tone, started scooching backwards slowly, backed up against the wall.

"My son... WHY do you reject me??"

"Ahh!!" Lloyd stumbled to his feet to block a fury of sword swipes at him, coming rapidly.

"Ffffff... Oh-hoho..." he shivered with pleasure, turning to the window with a wide grin on his face.

"Ceasar!" A voice came from the doorway.

Lloyd turned, confused, to the woman entering.

"You'll NEVER catch me alive, Alicia!" Ceasar shreiked in a shrill, high-pitched voice (Almost feminine.) Filling the room with maniacal, hysterical laughter.

"I'm so sorry, we forgot to bar his windows today... and hide his pot..." she apologized. "And take his swords and pictures of naked little kids away... heh." she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Um... That's okay..." Lloyd watched at Alicia jumped out the window after a laughing Ceasar, who had drawn his sword and started slicing at random objects ( including people) blindly.

"No! That woman does NOT want you to touch her there, Ceasar!"

"MWAHAHAHA!!"

Lloyd, a little freaked out, decided to leave.

**XXXXXXX**

**Err... yeah, you probably see _why_ I didn't put this in the actual story instead. **

**xD I was GOING to keep that one in the actual story because at one point I seen Ceasar as a druggie because he's so silent and depressed and weird... he asked weird questions about death and, I mean- that's COMPLETELY normal right? isn't it? I was kind of making fun of him over it. xD**

**Anyways...**

**Ganz: Don't forget about Colette!**

**I won't...**

**..Well, I would appreciate it if you guy could review this chapter!**

**Ganz: please?**

**...Yeah, please review?**


	6. An interesting ally

**O.o this really took forever didn't it?**

**Ganz:... you've been very neglectant of this haven't you?**

**Well... shut up.**

**XXXXXXX**

Lloyd knocked on the door, he opened it and walked in.

"..."

"HYAAH!" A sword came in his direction and Lloyd, a bit shocked, side-stepped it, drawing his swords and knocking the person back. He got the ambushing man against the wall with his swords.

"What the hell?" Lloyd squinted at the man.

"Well." The tall man smiled approvingly, "you managed to dodge and counter-attack my move." he said. "Excellent."

Giving him a weird look, Lloyd drew back, still watching suspiciously as he lowered his sword to speak with him.

"Psh... that was barely an attack..." Lloyd mumbled.

"What was that..." Gerald, the beirded man glared.

"Nothing..." Lloyd replied blankly, unphased by the look that never could match up to one from Kratos.

"Hmm... let's continue."

"What now?" Lloyd wondered aloud.

"We proceed to the training ground! there, we shall fight, and if you can manage to beat me... you will pass the test."

"Sounds easy enough..." The brunette boy shrugged.

"You sound really sure of yourself... I won't hold back..."

"If that's the case, then I won't hold back either."

"...Fine! let us begin!"

The two went up to the training grounds and Lloyd drew his two swords against Gerald's one. Immediately, Gerald lunged at him, clashing his swords against Lloyd's crossed ones that rose to his own defense. The man moved quickly, he drew back his sword briefly and swung at Llyod again. Lloyd side-stepped the move and managed to get behind him.

The brunette boy shifted to the side as Gerald started to turn, he held his ground as Gerald started to ram his elbow towards his stomache.

"Whoa!" Lloyd jumped back, he quickly recovered and jumped at him again.

"Rising falcon!" he jumped into the air and plunged into Gerald head-first. Gerald recoiled and struck back, Lloyd dodged and moved in again. "Beast!" he hammered into Gerald brutally and knocked him over.

It ended with both of Lloyd's swords at his neck.

...Silence. The older man had an awe-struck expression, staring into the eyes of the young swordsman.

"...You're pretty good." The man smiled unexpectedly, "we could use you."

"Well..." Lloyd smirked, closing his eyes and lining his chin between his pointer finger and his thumb. "I was trained by the best..." at the thought, a brief image of Kratos flashed into his mind. He shook his head and stepped away, holding out his hand to the man kindly.

"...Take it."

"Hm..." Gerald rose on his own, brushing himself off, "Your kindness might hurt you someday... you seem a little too trusting of those who you just met... but you're strong... the boss is waiting for you on the top floor."

"Wait, you mean...?" Lloyd trailed.

"I thought I said you would pass if you beat me... I know when I'm defeated... though, I'll admit, it's kind of embarrasing that you're so much younger than me..." Gerald cracked his jaw a bit as he flexed it with his hand, making a face a bit at the grotesque sound.

"Get going."

"Right..."

Lloyd turned to start walking, he heard the shifting of movement forward and quickly slid to the side, drawing his swords and holding his ground against Gerald, smirking.

"Hm..." Gerald's eyebrows rose in approval, "you're very alert I see... I wonder who trained you."

"Uhh..." Lloyd's eyes widened, "well... he's... well, I guess harsh could sum it up..." he laughed nervously.

"I'd like to meet him."

"Y...yeah..."

xxxxxxx

"Come in." a strong-souding feminine voice echoed out from what seemed like a helmet.

"What's up with these people and knowing I'm here before I knock...?" Lloyd muttered as he entered the room.

He was right, the voice was coming from someone with a helmet on, knights armor. Two blades on the sides of the helmet, tall and curving upward. Slits cut into the hemet where the eyes should be, that's probably where she seen out of. The armor seemed to be a faded copper red, tinted purple. The breastplates matched the helmet and the shoulderplates were widely out-stretching.

"Gerald is quite the fighter... but you don't seem phased by this... " The woman observed, taking note of Lloyd's calm condition.

"Well... he caught me off guard a bit but he didn't seem too difficult."

"Interesting... We could use you. You're strong."

"Yeah, Gerald said that already. I'm pretty much used to the line already..."

"Hm... only one who fights to protect another can aquire true strength...

"I know that already." Lloyd said, staring at her. "Dwarven vow number two... never abandon someone in need... I weild my sword... for those in need of help, and those I care about." He said. "...obviously." he trailed.

"...I like that about you, what's your name?"

"Give me your name and I'll give you mine." he remarked.

"That sounds a little arrogant, don't you think?" the woman asked. "...My name is Elwen."

"Lloyd."

"Well... Lloyd, the tests are complete, report down to Thanos, he'll go over the procedures with you. Clear?"

"Crystal."

"Alright."

Lloyd turned and left, leaving the cheif there at her desk, watching as he closed the door behind him.

XXXXXXX

Lloyd descended to the first floor to catch what the two people in the room were talking about. The man with facial hair and the boy with messy almond-colored hair.

"That tubby guy you were with earlier failed." he said bluntly.

"He what? Oh man..." The brown-haired kid groaned.

"Well, anyway, I guess you need to know where you're staying. From the message I got, you're getting a roomate."

"A roomate?"

"Yeah, some other hotshot kid totally owned Gerald and passed the test with flying colors..."

"Really? who is it?"

"I think that's him there." Thanos pointed over at Lloyd, who blinked, having been discovered.

"Oh... so you've heard..." Lloyd approached the two.

Jack, the younger boy, raised an eyebrow at Lloyd.

"So _you're_ this hotshot kid..."

"Yeah, well... I guess."

"Yeah... both of you, grab your stuff and follow me."

"Got it." Jack and Lloyd said in unison.

'where's Presea...?' Lloyd thought, taking a quick glance at the stairway as they left.

XXXXXXX

Exiting, they took a brick road down a path with a few street-lights. There was a short, brick ledging to their left as they trailed along it.

"Here it is." Thanos came to a stop before an opening in the ledging, he waved to the side.

"Where?" Jack looked around excitedly, "where is it!"

Lloyd remained silent, waiting for Thanos to point.

"At the bottom of those stairs there." he motioned to the set of stairs that curved down under the bridge that went a few feet furthur down the pathway they were on.

"Are you _serious?_" Jack descended the stairs and stared down at the door.

"Tomorrow... you two will be assigned to a unit... so be there first thing in the morning. Do NOT be late."

"Uh..." Lloyd blinked, looking off to the side, "I have to get up early...?"

"Yeah, is there a problem?"

"Ah, no..."

"Later" Thanos said, turning from him with a wave, his hand high in the air.

Jack had a look of dissapointment on his face, slouching over and groaning, "the benefits aren't exactly what I thought they'd be..." he said, sighing and continuing down the stairs.

"You really think it's that bad?" Lloyd asked him, following. "...Though this guild thing is getting kind of boring..."

Jack glanced over his shoulder at Lloyd as he opened the door, "you think?"

"..."Lloyd shrugged, entering their room behind the other brunette.

**XXXXXXX**

**Gah, what a pathetic chapter. It's like... it seemed like I wasn't absorbed with it.**

**Ganz: well... it could be because you have a lack of enthusiasm today.**

**Could be.**

**Ganz: Yes.**

**yeah...**

**Ganz: agreed.**

**Yep...**

**Ganz: Review please.**

**...What he said...**


	7. Secrative comrad

**Let get goin'...**

**I was goin to make them both hate eachother because Lloyd's clearly better than Jack but...**

**Come one! who_ can't_ get along with Lloyd?! he's awsome!**

**XXXXXXX**

"Hey..." Jack called over to Lloyd before he fully entered, not even looking at their new apartment at all. "I'm actually wondering where my captain is, so..." he said, pushing passed Lloyd and leaving.

Lloyd looked at Jack, "Your captain?"

"Yeah, The captain trained our squad when I was in the knights."

"Really? Cool, I was going to go into the knights." he said.

Jack frowned, shifting with his arms crossed, "well... you say it as if it's a piece of cake... it's hard work being a knight... and the knight trials are_ killer_..."

"Doesn't sound that hard..." Lloyd muttered.

"Hey! It took me a lot to beat those trials! Like _you_ would know..."

"...For some reason, it seems like you didn't win anything at all... but I guess if you really were in the knights then..."

"Yeah that's what I thought! I'm better than you..."

"Right, sure kid... So... why aren't you in the knights anymore anyway?" Lloyd asked, following Jack who exited the apartment. The cool breeze met their skin as they walked into the dim light.

"It's... a long story."

"That's okay, I like long stories."

They walked up the stairs when jack started.

"Well... I-Hey! Captain!" Jack shouted, spotting his former captain who leaned against the side of the bridge. Standing in the light of the streetlamp.

"Hi, nice to meet you!" Lloyd came up from behind him. "I'm Lloyd!"

"...Hello Lloyd..." Ganz started, looking a little put-down. "Hello, master Jack." he faked a smile up at his former squad member.

"I thought that you..." he started, looking like he was having difficulty breathing. "I heard that you failed..."

"Ah, yes well..." Ganz laughed.

Lloyd stared, he couldn't believe that there were so many people who used 'the Colette tactics' in lying...

Then, something caught his eye, he stared off to the side, acrossed the bridge, trying to figure out what that was in the darkness.

"D...da...h?" he mumbled, squinting.

"Say somethnig, Lloyd?" Jack looked from his captain to the eternal swordsman.

"N-no!" Lloyd said, keeping a straight face regardless of the stuttering. "I'm just going to go... over her for a second."

Jack gave Lloyd a weird look, "Um... oookay?"

"...Be right back."

xxx

"What's up, Kratos?"

"...I'm being tailed... I think I know why." The auburn-haired cruxis angel replied.

"What?" Lloyd flinched in alert, "Where?" he said loudly, "where are they?"

"I think they want something..."

"Well, yeah, that's usually why people follow people around..."

"...Not in all cases..." Kratos said, his angelic hearing detecting something.

"...So, I heard you say my name... why did you call me over here?"

"I... was going to check on you... but when you approached, someone went behind that building..."

"And started watching your ass-- I-Imean watching... y-you..." Lloyd said, holding in a snicker. "Sorry..." he said, having earned a death-glare from his father.

"... Have you checked on Colette lately?"

"...Well, no... I was going to after I seen my apartment but... is something wrong?" Lloyd asked, concerned now.

"I thought so." Kratos said calmly, "I checked on her shirtly after you left the doctors office, that's where you were headed and... I wanted to see if you had fully healed. There was nobody there but I found this..." he pulled out a note.

"...Let me see that." Lloyd said, taking the note and readng it over.

"What?!" Lloyd said suddenly, Kratos didn't flinch at the outburst. "WHAT THE** HELL** do they think they're doing?!" he roared. "Taking Colette like that I'll **KILL** them!!"

"Lloyd, calm down..." Kratos said. "If you act rashly then--"

"Those jerks following you are probably the ones!! Lets question them-"

"LLOYD." Kratos hissed. the boy fell silent immediately. "If you act like that, keep in mind that they still have her in their posession. So if you do something reckless, thy could still hurt her."

"But..."

"Listen, we have to play along until they give away her position." he said.

"B...but...!"

"...It says to come to the sewers if you want her back." Kratos trailed. "The sewers under Void, so I can get us in safely... but, this isn't even safe to start..."

"I know."

"...I don't want her to be held captive for long, but we have no choice. Lloyd, get your rest and meet me here tomorrow. Clear?"

"What?! How can you expect me to just sleep at a time like this?" he asked.

Kratos's expression became more intensely scary as he leaned in and whispered to Lloyd, "Lloyd, listen to me... as your father, I'm ordering you to get some rest... if you don't, you might not have the strength to fight whoever these people are."

"..." Lloyd said nothing, there was a long pause and he stood there with his eyes to the ground. "...I get it. I understand... Dad."

Kratos's lips parted a bit, as he stood upright again. "...Good." He said. "I don't thinkt that we'll have to consult anyone else about this for now."

"But... Doesn't the professor and... Sheena and everyone... have a right to know?"

"I already informed Raine about this." Kratos said, "she told me that she wanted Genis to stay uninvolved because he'll act... reckless under your unfluence."

"..." Lloyd hesitated, "...Hey! what's that supposed to mean?!"

"Get some sleep, I'm going to..."

Lloyd grinned, "scare your stalkers?"

"...Something like that."

"I'll see you tomorrow, but... why are we going in the morning?"

"I want to memorize the pathways of the sewers first before we move in."

"Oh I get it... Um... I want to come too."

"Maybe you should wait until midnight." he said. "...I'll go alone in the morning."

"No, I... I want to come too."

"...Alright. But be careful. Rest well tonight."

"I will."

"Good. Now... if you'll excuse me..." Kratos said, turning from his son and starting to walk in another direction. Lloyd went back the way he came. He was at the bridge when he heard a shrill scream.

"So it _was_ one of his girl-stalkers..." he muttered, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Hey!" Jack shouted from the steps leading down to their room.

"Oh, it's jack..." Lloyd said to himself quietly.

"Lets get some sleep. We have to be at Theatre Vancoor in the morning, remember?"

Lloyd flinched, "Oh, right..."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing...!"

**XXXXXXX**

**That was short...**

**Ganz:... Bad memories.**

**Hm? you mean when you failed?**

**Ganz: you could... er, say that I suppose.**

**Well, anyway... I'd appreciate it if you guys reivewed!**


	8. New missions

**Okay, sorry this took so long! enjoy!**

**Oh, and I know that Jack and the rest of his squad don't get this mission until like... later, but I'm going to have him, well... have the mission sooner. You'll find out which mission I'm talking about later in the chapter, okay? Good! read on, people!**

**xxxxxxx**

"Hey!"

"...Zzzz..."

"Hey, wake up!"

"...Zzz...zht-znnnn..."

"Lloyd! Come on!"

"H-huh?" Lloyd blinked, opening his eyes.

...Silence.

"Oh, it's just you..." Lloyd sighed, staring up at Jack tiredly.

"Come on! Don't you ever wake up early?"

"Well _yeah_... actually, as a matter of _fact, _I--"

"We're going to be late! You're gonna slow me down."

"..."

"Come on!" Jack stomped, "Say something! First you take my glory and now you act like _this_? What kind of messed up person_ are_ you?!" Jack furrowed his brows with one raised, he leaned forward in an almost-fighting position.

"Uhh... sorry, sorry." Lloyd shook his head, swinging his legs over the side of the bed beside Jack's bed. "It's just... you seem really eager today."

"Well yeah! aren't YOU excited to be reporting to the job too?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"...Yeah."

xxxxxxx

"Ah, you kids are here..." Thanos said as they approached. "You... Lloyd."

"Er... yeah?"

"You're going to be a squad leader because you managed to beat Gerald, from what I hear." He said.

"A...A what?"

"A sargeant... you're going to be leading missions."

"WHAT?!" Jack shouted, "HE gets to be a squad leader?! He's just as new at this as I am!"

"He's proven himself strong enough. You haven't yet." Thanos looked over to Jack with an irritated expression. "So, Lloyd, Head upstairs to the chief because she has a special mission for you."

"What kind of mission?" Lloyd asked, blinking.

"Well, you'll see. She hasn't given me the details but I'm sure that it would be no problem for someone like you."

"... I'll do it." Lloyd agreed.

"Good, now get going." he said grouchily, turning to Jack when Lloyd made a movement for the stairs. "Alright..."

XXXxxXx

"Ah, you're here." The woman in armor said, standing in front of her desk as Lloyd entered.

"So what's the mission, cheif?" Lloyd said.

"...You're going to be fighting alongside a man named Cross. He requested help from our guild to aaid him on one of his tougher missions. He didn't really believe that his men could handle it... If you're good enough, I'm sure that you'll be done by the end of the day." She explained.

"Cool!" Lloyd grinned, "If they think I can handle something that his 'men' can't then I must be pretty popular!"

"...Indeed." Elwen said, "It will be hard... but please do your best to serve the castle in any way you can."

"Okay!" He laughed, "count on me, sir-I-I mean Ma'am."

"That's more like it." she said in a smiling voice, "You meet Cross near Lupus gate. You should start heading over there now and meet him, tell him who you are and you'll proceed."

"...Got it." Lloyd agreed. "Soo... bye then."

"Wait, take this."

"Huh?"

"It's some armor that I picked up this morning. You should wear it and make yourself presentable."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing...?" the red-clad swordsman trailed.

"You need to look like a warrior... you look more like you're a farmboy in that outfit."

"...Yeah, maybe." Lloyd mumbled, looking at what was in the Cheif's hands.

It was a metallic blue tunic under dark grey chest and shoulder plates. The shorts matched the top, and the leggings were chainmail. There were shoes to match the shoulderplates, a dark grey color.

"...Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Now change and get going."

"I'm on it."

XXXxxxx

"Lloyd." As the eternal swordsman exited the building, he heard a deep voice call his name behind him.

"Huh? Dad?"

"..." Kratos shifted, "You look like quite the knight in that armor. It fits you well."

"Yeah, that Elwen woman is really good at examining people because she knew exactly my size!" Lloyd made his big Idiot grin as he showed off his new clothing to his father. "But..." his face fell, "It is kind of hard to move in... but I guess I'll adjust."

"...Indeed." Kratos fell silent, looking as if his mind was trailing off somewhere.

"Huh? what's wrong?" Lloyd's face fell.

"... I was just coming here to tell you that I had fully memorized the pathways. So I won't be down there at all today until midnight. So steer clear of the sewers, and the void community. Am I clear?"

"...Whoa! you're done already??"

"...Yes."

"W-well... okay." Lloyd swallowed.

"Good. I'll see you then."

"Yeah."

**XXXXXXX**

"Ah, you're here." a man who's head was shaved except for a silver ponytail on the top of his head and a single lock of hair over his face watched as Lloyd approached the bridge. "We're doing a quick interrogation with a few people in the mountains." he said, then taking note of the blank look he was getting. "...You are Lloyd, correct?" the ends of his slim brows went up in an arch.

"Yeah." Lloyd said, shifting his weight onto one hip as Cross walked over to him. "We're... interrogating people? Why?"

His eyes briefly swept over the three other men in armor behind cross. Their faces were covered by their helmets. He quickly let his eyes move to their leader's.

"They're refusing to meet our demands. We're moving in again in a few days... but today we're just speaking with a few of their men elsewhere..."

"...Your demands?"

"Yes, they raised the prices of their weapons and it's quite too expensive... anything exported from that valley of theirs is too high-priced."

"Well..." the swordsman trailed, "maybe they have a reason for it."

"A reason?" The silver-haired man scoffed, "those savages who call themselves dwarves are selfishly asking for more and MORE from us. I refuse, as a high-ranking member of the castle, it's knights, refuse to allow this theivory."

"Dwarves?" Lloyd's voice trailed off and he fell silent.

"Ah, see? Now you know why. I know we've been allies of that damned valley, but they MUST be shown our power. You understand the urgency of acting, correct?"

The armored-swordsman hesitated, "Well, I'm kind of wondering why dwarves would... I mean..." his mind strayed elsewhere, _'There are DWARVES here? That's so cool! I wonder if they're as good as making weapons as my DAD! PSHYEAH RIGHT!'_ a smile tugged at Lloyd's lips as he pictured his other father who took him in as a child. _'I bet they're like Altessa or something though... but raising their prices to get more for themselves? that doesn't sound like Dad or Altessa at all...'_

"Lloyd." Cross said sharply, snapping Lloyd out of his thoughts, "We'd best get moving."

"...Yeah." Lloyd said, following Cross and the other four armored men. "I'm just really excited, I mean!" he grinned widely, "I get to meet some Dwarves! Actual DWARVES!" he said, then thinking '_Well... I'm just wondering what dwarves from THIS world will be like anyway, this is so cool!"_

**XXXXXXX**

"Miss Arnold!" the boy yelled.

"Help!" she squealed, being carried around a corner all the way down the street over a large, plump man's shoulder.

"It's the bandit guild! After them!!" Jarvis yelled, pointing.

**XXXXXXX**

"Are we there yet?" Lloyd groaned. slumping over. "I thought you said we'd be facing rigorous journeys through these mountains, this is sooo-"

"Boring?" One of the other men finished for him, "you've said that four times already." he said.

"...Err... right." Llyod scratched the back of his head.

"You sure get bored easily..." another piped in.

"Yeah, how could you be such a big hit so quickly?"

"I think he defeated the guild's 'Gerald' so... he must be pretty tough."

"Yeah, but still..."

"Um... you guys, I don't think that it's that big of a deal..." Lloyd laughed nervously.

"All of you, quit your squabbling." Cross ordered over his shoulder. "...We're here, those are the dwarves we're meeting with there." he pointed towards the upcoming hill on the right side of the pathway that started to narrow. "...We'll teach these savages a thing or two about Radiata..." he smirked. Waving for his men to follow.

There were two short men with incredibly long, red beards stepping out from behind the large hill, approaching them.

"What is this?" one snapped, "you're armed. I thought we agreed to come to this meeting without weapons." he said, he had an accent like his father, Dirk's.

"You're all armed. As to be expected of the humans..." The other red-bearded man sput gruffily.

Lloyd blinked, "Wait, I though you said we were just talking...?" he started. "what are you--"

"If that's what you came here to do..." the short man glared up at Lloyd with dark eyes, "then you humans are not very good with conversations..." he examined the two swords at Lloyd's waist.

"Lets get them." Cross ordered to the men.

"Step down, human!" The first dwarf demanded.

"No-one orders me!" Cross said, drawing his sword and pointing it at the short man.

"Whoa whoa!!" Lloyd yelled, stepping forward and glaring at Cross. "You're just going to ambush people like that without even saying anything first?!" he said disbelievingly, "Aren't you going to at least TRY to work things out?!" he growled.

"There's no need." Cross said, "our first task was specifically to make them listen. If they fight back, then they would be going against the Castle's knights wouldn't they?" He laughed.

"No!" Lloyd growled, getting the attention of the awaiting dwarves. "That's just wrong!" he faced him, "if you're going to tell someone that you're going to both come unarmed, then that means that there should be a peaceful meeting!" He stated.

"Don't tell _me"_ Cross stepped forward but was cut off by one of the dwarves.

"You are a lying coward..." he sput, "that just proves to us more that we can't trust you humans... but..." he glanced at Lloyd, "you, boy... at least seem hopeful..." he trailed.

"No matter!" Cross smirked, he flipped back his one lock of hair and looked down his nose at the dwarves and at Lloyd, even though Lloyd was just about the same height. "Men! If this boy wishes to betray my will, then he is also the enemy of the king of Radiata!"

"W-wait." Lloyd turned to Cross, "what _you're_ doing is just currupt... I was jsut saying that..." he glanced at the two dwarves, "that we should kindly explain to them that you can't afford what they want from you... they'll under_stand_." Lloyd pressed.

The two dwarves stood behind Lloyd who awaited Cross's answer hopefully.

**XXXXXXX**

**I should have done more with that, but the other half of this chapter isn't done and I have four minutes until I have to get off soooo...**

**I guess I'll cut off the rest and update while I can tonight. Please review, you guys! I'll probably update REALLY soon considering I've pretty much finished the next chapter allready so um...**

**heh, yeah!**


	9. Dwarven Lloyd

"Just where do you get the idea that you can order me around like you're the king, boy?" Cross snarled. "I should have you exiled from the kingdom." he snorted hautily.

_'That would be a good idea considering the fact that there are egotistical jerks like you in the same kingdom as me...' _Lloyd thought, smirking to himself, "Look, maybe you should leave these 'So-called' _savages _to ME." he said. "I'll talk with them so you don't have to waste your time. I'm sure you're busy elsewhere" he said, leaning forward a bit in frustration.

"...Fine" Cross waved him off half-heartedly, "do with them as you wish, show no mercy." he laughed, "come on men." The other soldiers followed after Cross, smirking under their helmets as he walked off laughing superiorly.

"... Alright, I think that they're not going to bother us anymore..." Lloyd said, turning to the two dwarves behind him, "Whoa!!" he breathed, dodging the punch that came flying straight at him.

"Wha-what are you trying to do?!" Lloyd gasped, stepping back in alarm.

"You..." the first dwarf started, "you are trying to decieve us... and try and make us lower our prices... you're probably no different from that arrogant bastard who assulted us..."

"Whoa, wait a second, I got him to leave, there's nothing to worry about." Lloyd tried to explain, frowning as the two still carried hostile auras. "I...I'll even drop my swords if that's what you want." he said, unsheithing the two blades, making the dwarves flinch, and dropping them plainly on the ground.

They lowered their guards a bit and started to relax as Lloyd started to speak.

"I... I just wanted to talk with you, is... that okay?"

"...Alright, boy. First state your name." The second dwarf said slowly.

"Give me your name and I'll give you mine." Lloyd remarked, raising one eyebrow as the dwarves glanced at eachother.

"You're starting to sound arrogant like that young man eariler."

"... I'm Deviyn." the second dwarf said, glancing at his partner once before locking eyes with Lloyd.

"I'm Lloyd," the swordsman held out his hand to him, grinning.

Hesitating to take it, Deviyn slowly lifted his hand to shake Lloyd's.

"I am Rhile." The first one said suspiciously.

"It's nice to meet you too but... please don't try to hit me again." Lloyd laughed nervously.

"Indeed... so, why do you wish to speak with us?" Rhile questioned, his blue eyes shimmering under furrowed reddish brows.

"I... wanted ot know _why_ you're raising your prices. I'm sure that there's just a misunderstanding in the castle about it but I want to hear it from one of you personally." Lloyd said, "I'm sure that you have a _reason_ other than just to get more money for yourselves, right?"

"...Correct." Deviyn answered, "The mines where we gather our ore and material... they are running dry, we cannot draw from it easily. Plantations are becoming futile, for our soil is growing hard and dry."

"What?" Lloyd blinked, "that doesn't sound very good..." he grimaced, "it must be tough living in that..." he trailed off.

"It is." Rhile grumbled, "for our food supplies aren't as plentiful as they used to be."

"I'm... sorry to hear that." Lloyd said, "I wish I could help." he furrowed his brows as he searched his mind for an explanation.

"... You're a kind lad." Rhile noted, "...whoever raised you did a good job."

"I actually was raised by a dwarf..." Lloyd's eyes lit up.

Rhile looked up at him with an almost-glare, "that is a joke. NO-ONE from our valley has raised humans."

"Even if it where true..." Deviyn started, "what would make us believe you?"

"Well... my father-er... well, he's not my real dad... but he made these swords for me." Lloyd said, turning and picking up the swords on the ground behind him. "he made them so I could help my friends."

"Let me see those..." Rhile reached out and grabbed one of the blades gingerly, he examined it and scrutinized the piece of work carefully. Deviyn took ahold of the other blade, which Lloyd handed over with no trouble, and started to scan his eyes over the blade's edge.

"...This blade is quite worn..." Rhile noted, slowly looking up at Lloyd who stared at him blankly. "...You've been trhough quite a battle with these, haven't you?"

"Err... well, you could say that." Lloyd shrugged.

"...It's definately dwarven-hands that crafted this... but there's no proving that it isn't from our valley."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Lloyd sighed in disbelief.

"Wait, Rhile..." Deviyn grumbled, looking over at his partner. "It has... 'Lloyd' crafted into it's edge carefully, this also was done by dwarve hands... I think the lad may be telling the truth."

"But he could have had that especially made, Deviyn, don't be so trusting of humans so easily."

"I would think... that you can tell he's not lying."

"... Aye, maybe..." Rhile trailed, becoming silent for a moment. "...Alright, boy. One more test."

"Hm?" Lloyd hummed, being thrown his swords by each of the dwarves.

"Tell me, what is dwarven vow number one?"

Lloyd sighed in relief, "Oh that's good, I thought you were going to try and make me do laps or something..." he laughed nervously.

"Answer him." Deviyn ordered.

"Well, that's easy." Lloyd blinked, looking from Deviyn to Rhile. "Dwarven vow number one: Let's all work together for a more peaceful world."

Both looking at eachother in disbelief, they finally turned to Lloyd. "Those vows are known only to dwarves... it's almost impossible that you should..."

"Heh... Dad made me memorize all of them..." Lloyd scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"...I see." Rhile said, "well... I'll be speaking with you another day, but for now... the sun's a settin'..." he said softly but roughly, "...Please drop by dwarf valley whenever you like. You're always welcome."

"Aye'." Deviyn agreed.

"Thanks." Lloyd said, grinning. "I actually have somthing I need to take care of... my friend needs help." and with that, he left towards the castle, catching up with Cross.

"So, did you beat those brutes to the ground?" He smirked.

"No, better." Lloyd grinned, "I sure taught them..." he laughed.

"Excellent, it is crucial that they fear us!"

"...Huh?" Lloyd blinked in a bit of confusion.

**XXXXXXX**

Drip...

...Drip...

Her head hung over forward, she slept in a slouched-over sitting position. Her legs folded under her and her hands tied behind her back. Bluish silver curls misplaced around her face. "Nhh..." She groaned, shifting and letting her lids expose her eyes to the dim, brick room.

"Hello there." A cheerful voice woke the sleeping girl. "Are you awake?"

"H-huhn?!" Wide eyes fixating on the blonde beside her. "Wh-who are you! Let me go, now!" she demanded, struggling and trying to pull her hands apart.

After a few moments of struggling and Colette leaning forward, concerned and a little speechless as the girl started to growl in frustration. "release me!" she hissed. "I am the princess of Radiata and I demand that you do it now!"

"But I can't." Colette said, blinking.

"What?!" she bare her teeth and fully faced her.

"I can't release you... we're both stuck in here together." Colette said softly, motioning around the room with her eyes.

It was then that the other girl noticed the bindings around Colette's wrists and feet. The blonde was smiling regardless of that fact though.

"Why are you so happy? we're trapped here." The girl asked, blinking.

"Well, I know that we'll be fine... but it's just a trap! I heard them talking when they thought I was knocked out... they're planning to make Kratos loose his job... "

"Who's Kratos?" the princess questioned.

"He's... a friend of mine... but anyway, I'm just a distraction... they're going to say that he took _you_ from them..." Colette spoke slowly and looking at her with a sad face. "They said... he's been getting all of the jobs and putting them out of business or something... that he'll get in big trouble with their boss if he messes up their mission...

"Yes..." A low, musing voice arose from behind them. Both girls gasped. "And that's why you two are going to be good little girls and behave while we get rid of him."

**XXXXX**

"...Lloyd." Kratos said, meeting with his son in front of the Theatre vancoor building.

"Hey, dad." Lloyd waved to him casually. "So are we... going now?"

"Yes, but it's important that we keep our guards up... I don't want you getting hurt."

"Don't you trust me?" Lloyd crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"...Yes, right well... we should move on."

"...Yeah."

The two swordsmen went to a different part of the town, they came to a house and walked in.

"Hey, I thought we were going to the sewers?"

"We are. I came to this as an exit as I was just finishing up."

"Er... oh..." Lloyd said, walking in after him. The house was vacant, and there was a large opening in a wall to the left of the staircase. "We're going down there?"

"...Yes."

They followed the staircase and came to a damp, dim room.

"...The sewers is just ahead, keep on your toes, Lloyd, remember, we don't have much backup..."

"Got it."

**XXXXX**

They were in the sewers, it was very dim but there were torches lit. meaning people were down there. Lloyd kept his swords up as they traveled deeper and deeper in.

"Ugh.. it's really gross in here... worse than that stupid path Zelos made us take that one time in--Whoa!" Lloyd gapsed, seeing two people coming his way.

"...Lloyd?" Jack trailed. "...For a second I thought you were those..." he sighed, whiping his forehead in relief.

...Silence.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Lloyd blinked, sighing and lowering his swords.

There was A taller man who had armor on and a dark mustache under his helmet that had a blade in the top of it like The cheif's. His brows were furrowed constantly in a sterm expression. He was behind Jack who seemed to be leading them through the sewers, being the one who looked closest to 'in-shape'.

"Our lady who we were escorting... she's been kidnapped."

"...Yeeeah." Jack trailed, "We have to find where they took her so..."

"That's great!" Lloyd cut him off, "if it's the same people who took Colette... then maybe we can find them together! It's better than going alone, right Kratos?" Lloyd looked over his shoulder back at Kratos who stepped forward. Making the two take a step back, highly intimidated.

Lloyd took note of their vonerable positions and grim, fear-struck expressions.

"...Guys... he's not going to kill you..."

"I think it's best that we stay together, even though this may be what they want."

"What?" Lloyd faced Kratos again with a confused expression. "What do you--"

"The bandits who kidnapped Colette are probably setting a trap for us. If we aren't careful, they will most likely strike when you least expect it." Kratos stated, looking downward into the eyes of his son.

"Yes I see." Jarvis stepped forward, "for someone so young... you're pretty sharp." he said, "but... of course, you have nothing compared to my advanced intellect I've collected over the years..." he remarked, smirking.

Kratos shifted uncomfortably as his son choked.

"C-cough-WHAT?!" he breathed, holding in hysterical laughter.

"... You think you're smarter than me, kid?!" Jarvis snarled, leaned forward.

"Hahaha!" The boy started, but froze when his father jabbed him in the side sharply. "Ow..." he muttered.

It was thent that Kratos spoke. "...He's just acting that way because I was his school teacher for a while."

"Ah, I see..." Jarvis trailed, glancing at Kratos suspiciously before watching Lloyd warily, "respect for your superiors eh?"

"Erm... Yeah..." Lloyd swallowed, getting the feeling of Kratos's eyes burning holes in his face.

"...Hmm..." Jarvis eyed them both suspiciously, "...well, lets move on then."

**XXXXXXX**

**Umm... that's all for now... I guess I'm done tonight...**

**Review please! It helps me think about how much you guys love reading...?**

**...Cricket cricket...**

**Er... right...**

Well! g'night... I'm off to bed...


	10. The sewers

**Sorry it took so long, documents wouldn't work. (I couldn't save them at all so... it was just like, a white screen... sorry.)**

**Okay, now you guys should get what I meant. When I said the "too soon for this mission" right?**

**So, anyway... if anyone has a specific request for a mission you want to see in particular, let me know, okay? because I probably will go along witht the plot first. I won't really do too many missions unless I end up with a reason to.**

**XXXXX**

"Are we there yet...?" Jack complained again, groaning and slouching forward.

"I know... this is so boring..." Lloyd said, right behind him.

"...You both said that this was going to be cool when we first got in here." Jarvis said, glaring with one raised eyebrow.

"Yeah but... now it seems just... all the more less appealing what with the puddles of slime everywhere and those areas where the sidewalk ends and you have to jump over--"

"Lloyd." Kratos cut him off. Lloyd stopped talking with a flinch, turning to his father nervously, "Y-yeah, Kratos?" he laughed nervously.

"Remember why you're here."

"I... I know." he said, nodding, "...I'll never forget how they took Colette... I'll never forgive them..." he clutched his fist and put on an eager face.

"... Just don't be caught off-guard." he warned, ending his short lesson.

xxxxxxx

"Hey." Jack blinked, pointing towards a ladder up ahead. "...I think that's it, this is where they went, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I think you're right." Jarvis said, "Lets move on."

They walked over to the end of the passageway and Lloyd was first to grip the ladder. "...I'm coming, Colette." he declared quietly.

"...Be careful, Lloyd." Kratos warned. "...Remember, it's probably a trap."

They one by one followed Lloyd to the top, the ladder was wide, so two people could be at the top at the same time.

"Welcome to our party, boys!" A short, red-haired boy with a green bandana gave a big grin to Lloyd.

"A-AH!" Lloyd grunted, being wacked in the head by something blunt and exessively large at the same time as Lloyd who followed. Kratos looked up in almost-horror at his son being dragged away from him, he caught sight of the blood rolling down his cheek and hissed a small 'damnit' to himself.

"...Stay here." he turned his head downward to Jarvis. "...This became personal." he growled.

Jarvis froze, getting a glimpse of his face before he turned upward again and continued.

"S...scary..." he breathed, falling off of the ladder and onto his back. He stared up it, on his back, still having difficulty breathing, Kratos had eyes that were glowing red... **glowing,** man!

"Uagh... nudder one, Nocturne..." A very tall and fat man with numerous piercings and a giant club smirked at a man who stood off to the side.

"Ah... Kratos, you're here." Nocturn welcomed him. "...It took you long enough... Now all I have to do is kill you and you'll never get in my way again..." he gave a sickeningly wide smile to him, wide eyes.

Kratos was unphased, watching him draw his sword, "Come on!" he challenged in a shrill voice, "I have to destroy you!!" he laughed hysterically.

"...If that's what you want..." Another voice came from behind Kratos.

"..." The seraph turned halfway, watching as a tall man with dark, sculpted facial hair entered.

"...Gerald." Kratos nodded to him. "...I thought you might show up..."

"...Yeah." the scarred man smirked, "...If you would..." he motioned for Kratos to go to the people tied up in the corner. "...this battle is mine." he said.

"I understand your request." Kratos agreed, stepping off to the side. He faced off with the big guy with the club who just finished tying up his son alongside Colette, Jack and the Princess. They were in a dungeon-looking room, there were torture devices hanging on the wall near the door, and a table with straps on it in the middle of the room.

"So." Gerald cracked his knuckles, turning to Nocturne, "you void thugs are kidnapping now?" he frowned with dissaproval, "... it's pathetic."

"You're as stupid as ever, Gerald..." Nocturn growled raspily, "... You're outnumbered."

Kratos faced the fat man and the silver-haired boy dressed as a purple ninja. The ninja, Eon, ran at him and Kratos kicked him away in one, quick movement. Knocking him against the wall.

"You guy go now!" he said, drooling. "You interrupting!"

"...You sicken me... You take advantage of him... ambushing him..." Kratos growled in a dangerously low tone, "... I'll kill you." he stated, drawing his sword and glaring daggers at him.

"Juz twY!" the fat guy laughed, smiling while looking down at him.

"..." he remained silent, sidestepping his blunt and slow move and slashing him in the side quickly. He moved behind him again when he turned to make another swing at him. Kratos drove his sword into his shoulderblade from behind, Making the man roar in incredible pain.

"Gyauuugh!" he cried, falling forward and landing on his face. The other two follower boys back away a bit, watching blood stream out and pool around him.

...OWNED.

Belleflower, the green-eyed princess, screamed at the sight, sheilding her eyes. She had just awoken, along with the blonde-haired anger beside her.

Kratos kneeled beside the four of them who were unconscious and tied against the wall. He cut all of the ropes loose and pulled them off, throwing them on top of the hyperventillating man who he just almost killed. But he didn't... not just yet.

He turned his head just enough to see Gerald falling to his knees, grunting and holding the gaping wounds. Kratos stood, stoic, as he watched Nocturn whipe his blade off.

"Now..." Nocturn smiled, "...Your turn..." he laughed.

"... Wrong move." Kratos stated, he walked forward, his sword already drawn. "Are you sure that you want to die like this? I don't think that they'll find your body any time soon..." he warned him, but Nocturn's eyes just widened and he took the threat as a 'come on'.

Kratos swiftly slid to the side and Nocturn spun around, swinging his sword low, at his waist. Kratos knocked off his attack, he took the opportuniy while Nocturn recovered to send a vital blow to his stomache, Nocturn grunted when Kratos twisted the sword to the right with his wrist slightly.

"Damn!" Nocturn hissed, swinging his sword at him again.

Kratos drew his sword back out of him and moved out of the way, but the sword still came at him, He blocked it and pushed Nocturn back again with his sword against his.

Nocturn made another swing for Kratos, but the auburn-haired mercinary jumped over his head in a flip, driving his sword into the center of his back once he landed.

"Augh!" Nocturn grunted, struggling not to fall to his knees as Kratos drove it a bit deeper.

"...Perish..." The seraph sput, drawing the crimson drenched sword from his back and slashing him again.

"...Anyone else?" he turned halfway to the other two boys, he waited patiently for a reply, but they backed away from him, eyes wide.

The princess whimpered and sheilded her eyes, burying her face in Colette's shoulder. Colette put her hand on her back, stroking gently. "It's fine... he didn't kill them." she whispered. The princess whimpered.

"B-but... the blood, it's... the blood is..."

"D-DON'T KILL ME!!" Elmo, the red-haired boy witht the green bandana whined, running out of the room, followed by Solo, the other one.

"..." Kratos sheilded his sword as he watched the cowards make their escape.

"Lloyd, Lloyd!" Colette shook the brunette boy, who groaned and opened one eye.

"...Oww..." he muttered, as Colette hauled him up onto her shoulder. Making The princess gasp in surprise, her eyes wide.

"Wha...what... how did you...?!"

"He's... lighter than I thought?" Colette giggled, lying.

Having finally recovered, a shaken Jarvis went up the ladder. "...Gerald just left me there twitching... having been scarred for like..." he muttered, reaching the top and taking in the sight of Colette, holding a teenage boy twice her size on her shoulder with one hand.

"A-AHH!!" he screamed, taking a step back, "Wha..." he glanced at Kratos, "AHHHH!!" memories of the look of death flashed back into his mind as he took in the sight of Kratos, who's eyes looked like they were stained with the sight of blood. And speaking of which, Kratos JUST-SO-happened to be standing above TWO dead-looking people with a bloody sword in his hands.

...As Jarvis tried to breathe, while twitching on the floor again, Kratos helped Gerald to his feet. Gerald grunted, gasping and struggling to take in air.

"...You'd better be careful next time..." Kratos told him quietly, earning a chuckle from the deputy.

"I'm... I'm fine, don't be rediculous..." he made a big grin, but then grimaced in pain as he felt a sharp jab in his side. "Urgh..."

"... I'm starting to wonder if my words have ever meant _anything_ to anyone..." he sighed, shaking his head.

"Gerald." A woman's voice came from the ladder, "You! Unhand him." Elwen pointed accusingly at Kratos.

"N-no..." Gerald waved off her assumption, "...He's a friend of mine, I met him not too far back..." he said.

_'Yesterday'_ Kratos thought, rephrasing him in his mind.

"...I see. Well then, thank you for your help, sir..."

"Kratos."

"Yes, right. Sir Kratos." she said, almost musingly.

"...Urgh..." Gerald breathed, going unconscious.

"Hey, Lloyd..." Jack started, turning to the taller swordsman.

"Huh?" Lloyd blinked, facing him, "What is it?"

"...you old teacher sure is awsome for someone who's only a teacher..." he grinned.

Lloyd flinched at him notiching that, "Y-yeah! I know!" He decided to play along, hiding his nervousness under a fake smile.

Kratos frowned, whiping off his sword and sheithing it as more guild members invaded the room.

"Thank you for saving me, brave hero!" Belleflower clasped her hands together, blushing and leaning towards Kratos with a dreamy smile.

"H-hey, what about me?" a plump, short boy said, walking towards her.

"Uh... you too, Drake." she waved him off before returning to swooning over the red-haired mercinary.

"It's Daniel!"

**XXXXXXX**

**Unfufilling? Yes? nah?**

**...Tell me! Review, please!**


	11. Womanizers

**Okay! Updatie time!!**

**Ganz:... I'm starting to question my purpose here... (sighs)**

**...You're right... (blink)... My muse should be...**

**... Naruto!**

**Naruto: I'm not even IN this fic!!**

**...Oh, yeah, you're right. So um... Kain! that awsome and rediculously sexy guy for a preacher who I wouldn't stop stalking until he joined me in the game! (okay, so maybe I had to recruit everyone in his guild... but so?!)**

**Kain:... High-priest...**

**Whatever! Same difference... Anyway, lets get movin'...**

**xxxxxxx**

"Oh Colette!" Lloyd sounded like he was sobbing but he was smiling and in tears as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "...I... I'm SO sorry!! I'll make this up to you, I SWEAR." he swore, stepping back from her and taking a breath, staring her in the eyes apologetically, holding both of her shoulders so she would look at him. "I'll make sure _no-one_ ever touches you again or-"

A thought crossed his mind.

"DID THEY **_TOUCH _**YOU?!" he questioned hastily, suddenly becoming angry. "I **swear** that if they touched you where you didn't want to be I will go **back** there and _dilapitate _their **corpses**!!" he growled, turning and starting towards the groaning men, his eyes red with rage.

"Lloyd!" Colette halted him, softly pulling on his wrist to stop him. Lloyd turned to Colette, concerned.

"A-are you okay? Are you hurt? Were they too _**rough**_?" Lloyd's breathing quickened as possibilities swarmed his mind, "Where are you hurt? or is it... you know, _there_--"

"_Lloyd_!" Colette said again, trying to calm him. "What I meant to say was I'm fine... they didn't anything to us... except tie us up because Belleflower and me were fighting back... I... guess we were outnumbered." she giggled cheerfully.

Falling silent, Lloyd closed his eyes slowly with a deep sigh of 'oh my god I almost killed those bastards' as he slid his hand down his face to rub out the tension, grumbling in a stressed manner. "...But still, if I find a single scratch on you I'm going to hunt them down and-"

"Lloyd, it's_ o-kay_" she said slowly, reaching up and toucing him on the shoulder softly, "Bellflower is... _I..._ am _OKAY._" she put convincingly.

"B-but Colette! If we didn't come to rescue you they would have _used_ you two for their _sick **pleasure**s_ and-!! **AND-**!!"

"No, they wouldn't have..." she re-assured him, "they didn't seem interested in--"

"Colette," The auburn-haired mercinary cut in. "I think that Lloyd's actually right on this one." he said, Colette gave him her attention, confused.

"...What?" Colette blinked, she was joined by Belleflower who haden't left yet.

"...Those men had every intention of taking advantage of you both if no-one was going to show up." he explained, "Then they would blackmail Theatre Vancoor and the castle for money at the same time, while also black-mailing _your_ guild as well. The guild _you're_ in wouldn't allow you to be robbed of your maidenhood in that manner... especially if you're one of the unfufilled priestesses. They want them to remain pure until marriage."

"But... I thought I was already I priestess..." Cotte grumbled, then whispering "Before this guild... I was_ more_ than a priestess... I was more than a _high--"_

"But we can't let them _know_ that, remember?" Kratos pressed, giving COlette the hint, "If they found out _where_ you were trained by monks... there might be a few difficulties..." he whispered back harshly.

"Yeah I know... which is why I have to be trained again until they move me up..." She sighed, dsounding dissapointed.

"...Yes, which is why you must be careful now... knowing that the Void guild stoops to kidnappings..."

"Yes..." Belleflower cut in sheepishly, "...My father would never forgive me for running off like that... but he wouldn't be as mad at me as he would be at the guild though... he'd probably disban them or something..."

"If," Kratos started, "that's possible."

"What do you mean?" The princess tilted her head up at him, confused.

"...The guild would always continue to survive even if the king declared them 'disbanned'... that doesn't keep them from meeting and carrying out their jobs within the guild... and not to mention, I had assumed that people from the castle, maybe a few of the nobles, need help with their dirty work... and I was correct." he said, looking down at her. "they're still using the guild, and they won't be able to stop the guild unless they've arrested every single member including the leader who they have to find first. Which is also impossible... for them anyway."

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean? That some of the nobles are criminals?"

"...Maybe." Kratos put his hand on his chin as he thought. "...I'll investigate that... but for now I have to stay on my current path... it's important that I'm responsibly serving them until I get the information I need."

Belleflower's eyes shone with a sort of admiration for him, she blushed and smiled, nodding in agreement with him, "I-I think so too, sir Kratos!" she put her gloved hand over her mouth as she giggled.

"...Hm..."

xxxxxxx

"I think so too, sir Kratos!" Lloyd mimicked her dreamy tone and sighed dramatically. "Man..." he groaned, crossing his arms, "How come you are always surrounded by women?!" he questioned his father suspiciously, giving him a freaked-out look.

"Yeah, maybe he actually... learns stuff from Zelos!" Colette cut in, her eyes widening.

"That would make sense! But... it's as though Kratos has a bit _more_ stalkers and women..." Lloyd trailed, turning his head ever-so-slightly to catch a glimpse of a girl behind a building... and a...

...a guy?! Watching Kratos with dreamy eyes as he passed by him...

...O.o

Kratos grimaced only slightly, turning his head, "... if you would... refrain from comparing me to him." he told his son, glaring.

"Oh, um... yeah, sorry." Lloyd raised his shoulders a bit, laughing sheepishly.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Soo... you're not _really_ trying to get them to follow you..." Lloyd ventured, his eyes rolling up towards the sky thoughtfully. "Maybe it's just... you looks? Girls seem to follow that Yuan guy around too... so maybe they're into silent men..."

"Lloyd..."

"Heh, sorry..." he grinned.

"What's THIS?!" All of a sudden, a man's voice was heard out of nowhere.

"..."

"..."

Lloyd and his silent father both turned to the source of the noise.

"...Who's _that_..." Lloyd watched as A brown-haired man with a large but groomed mustache matching it walked over to them. He stood in front of Kratos, his hands on his hips as he glared.

"...Can I help you?" Kratos raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, actually." he said challengingly, "You're with a beautiful gem like that and I hear that you're not even trying?!" he growled, sounding irritated as he motioned to Colette, "What is your secret? Is it the hair?! The_ sword?!" _he looked like he was ripping his hair out as he quizzed himself rapidly, examining Kratos.

"...Ah..."

"That's it!" The man exclaimed, his finger in the air, "I shall go with you wherever you go and learn your way!" he declared, smirking to himself in satisfaction. "My name is Paul... and whenever you're ready to go, take me along okay?" he winked, making Lloyd flinch, desturbed.

"...hat's strange..." Lloyd mumbled, as Paul turned from them.

Then, a little scroll just flew through the air and hit the boy in the forehead.

"Ow!" He flinched, grabbing it from his face.

"...What does it say?" Kratos asked him as Paul walked away.

"...It says... Paul added to friends list..?" he looked confused, "Wait, but this wasn't given to me by Paul... then..." his eyes went wide. "...I have stalkers too!" he screamed. And with that, the scroll just vanished.

"Whoa!!"

"Cool!" Colette clapped.

"..."

"Da-ah-Kratos, did you see that?!" Lloyd held out his hands expectantly, staring at them as if they had turned inside-out.

"...Indeed... we'd best get moving..."

"I seen it, Lloyd!" Colette chirped, following after him.

"Yeah, wasn't it like... so cool?!"

"Yeah! Very cool!"

"Let's do it again!"

"Yeah!" the blonde pumped a fist in the air enthusiastically.

"But how?"

"...I dunno." Colette blinked.

**XXXXXXX**

**And with that short chappy... I stop for a while.**

**Review please! **

**For some reason, it makes me want to keep writing... I realized this even more when I heard someone else agree. **

**...Twas cool...**

**Kain:... If would honor us if you would please click the purple button... if you would.**

**Yeah, what the hot guy said.**


	12. Secrets unfolded

**Sorry it took so long... was so busy now that I'm in highschool...**

**...My teacher's a perve and I was too busy thinking of ways to kill him. Anyway, with my pathetic excuse attempt out of the way, let's start this chapter before you guys think of ways to punish me for taking too long.**

**Kain- actually I could always suggest multiple ways for them to--**

**N-NO thankyou...**

**xxxxxxx**

**Colette**

**XXXXXXX**

"And may they rest in peace... the love and wishes of the godess Martel shall always be with you..." The blonde whispered into her hands folded over eachother as she stood over the fountain silently.

"..." The tall, brunette high priest nearby stopped in his tracks at near-rounding the building. He took a step back and watched her, his eyes narrowing as he listened. "...Martel...?" he said under his breath.

"Who-who's there?" Colette said suddenly, her angelic hearing kicking in. "If it's you kidnappers again I WILL fight back this time!" she warned.

"..." Closing his eyes, Kain turned from her and walked away, dismissing the thought he first held with him.

**xxxxxxx**

Night

**xxxxxxx**

Near-skipping towards at the door, the blonde grabbed the doorknob to open it for whoever had knocked.

"Oh! Hi Lloyd." she grinned at him happily. "Why are you here?"

"Colette." Lloyd started, stepping inside when Colette moved aside for him to come in. "...I was just checking on you."

"I'm fine." Colette blinked.

"No, that's... I mean..."

"If you're that worried you can stay longer if you want." The angel suggested.

"Sure." Lloyd agreed.

**xxxxxxx**

"Wait, so you want me to... stay with _you?"_ Colette blinked.

"Yeah, well I mean... that's what I planned on." The brunette swordsman scratched the back of his head, "I don't want anyone to try anything like kidnapping you again... because it's too dangerous for us all to be separated as it is so..."

"Of _course_ I'll stay with you, Lloyd!"

"Oh! Um, great!" Lloyd smiled, surprised at her quick decision.

"Why wouldn't I want to? We were always staying with eachother during the world regeneration journey..." she pressed her fingers together and smiled. "I'll get my things."

**xxxxxxx**

The two walked throught he streets under the moonlit sky, Lloyd descended a staircase when they came to a bridge and Colette skipped down after him. Lloyd stopped at the door and pulled it open.

"Hey, Lloyd!" An irritated voice shouted.

"Hm?" Lloyd looked up in curiosity as he entered. "Oh... hey Jack..." he waved half-heartedly as he walked in, taking Colette's things and putting them beside his bed.

"_Hey, Jack?"_ Jack repeated, putting his hands on his hips, "I demand a rematch!!" He yelled.

"A_nother_ rematch?" Lloyd cringed a bit as he looked at Jack from the side. "Uh... maybe another _time_..." he suggested.

"No, right now, you and me, lets GO!"

"Jack, I thought we went over this _yesterday_ that we can't always be fighting because you're at an incredible disadvantage compared to me..." he said, holding his hand out to emphasize his point.

"Grrrr..." Jack grumbled, biting angrily at his lips and turning from him with cleched fists, but then realizing that he had caught the sight of a girl behind him. The boy hesitated before spinning around suddenly.

"R-RIDLEY?!" he gawked, staring at Colette and ponting. The blonde blinked.

"...What?"

"Ridley, what are you doin with _this_ guy?!" Jack motioned to Lloyd accusingly, "How do you two know eacho... uh..." he blinked and took a step forward to examine her. "...You're... not Ridley..." he blinked again, squinting. "...She has _green_ eyes..." he sighed, turning fom them once again.

Lloyd stared from Jack to Colette. "...Ridley huh...?" he trailed, "Who's Ridley?" he asked Jack.

"Oh..." Jack looked a bit guilty, "...She's my old teammate..." he scratched the back of his head absently as he seemed to recall something, flinching as he did so.

Lloyd waited, "...Hey, do you mind if I ask what had happened?"

Jack jumped at the question slightly, "Um, sure." he shrugged. "Well..." the younger boy started to talk, from the beginning.

XXXXXXX

"Cross?" Lloyd cut him off, "...I met that guy..." he furrowed his eyebrows at him. "I... I didn't know he knew your friend." he said.

"Yeah well..." Jack trailed, "He does, he's apparently this big guy in the castle and... well, think's he's better than everyone."

"What?" Lloyd blinked, "I've always wondered how someone could think like that." he started, "But I guess I'm not surprised, he was acting kinda arrogant when I was with him--"

"Wait what?" Jack cut him off, "You were _with_ him?" he pressed, "Are you like, friends with that guy or something-"

"No, no." Lloyd put his hands up in deffense. "It's... not like that, I was sent on a mission to meet him because someone from my guild recommended me, apparently they think I'm some... knight prodogy or something." he explained, shrugging.

"Oh..." Jack sighed, turning halfway from Lloyd and putting his hands in his pockets.

"Jack!" Randomely, a tall, dark-haired man in green barged in.

Jack turned his head over to him boredly, "Huh? Pops? what are you doing here?"

"Is... this some kind of _normal_...?" Lloyd mused under his breath.

"I have a message for you. Lady Ridley's having a birthday party, and she wants you to come too."

"What?!" Jack blinked, eyes wide, "Ridley... she's feeling better?!" he sighed, turning from Leonard and clutching his chest in sweet relief. Muttering a "man..."

Lloyd noticed this and smiled inwardly, seeing how happy he must be.

"Yep, she's right a rain again." he said.

Lloyd blinked at the interesting phrase, smirking as Jack recollected himself and spoke.

"Well... that's great news but..." his eyes turned to the ceiling as he frowned.

"Huh?" Leonard tilted his head to the side and put a hand on his hip.

"Why did she invite me...?" he asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Well..." Leonard pondered, doing te same, "I'm not sure, I just know that she asked you is all."

Lloyd raised an eyebrow, "...Sounds like she's not as mad at you as you thought..." he put a hand on Jack's shouder, Jack looked at him as though he just noticed him there and then fell silent for a few seconds.

"...I... Maybe..." Jack smiled a bit.

"Anyway, make sure you come, got it?" Leonard made a movement for the door, reachign into his pocket.

"Hey-wait!" Jack halted him, and Leonard turned to Jack curiously.

"Hm?"

"I'm not A knight anymore, so the guards won't let me in..." Jack said.

"Yeah, I was just about to give you this." Leonard pulled out a pinkish letter from his pocket, handing it to Jack. "She told me that you can bring a friend if you want, so your bud over there is welcome too." he motioned to Lloyd, who blinked in response.

"It's an invitation from Lady Ridley, show it to the guards..." he said, as Jack looked at it. "...Make _sure_ you come, okay, Jack? I have to go." he said, and with that, turned on heel and left."

Jack fell silent once more, looking down at the letter in his hands, "...Hmm..." he hummed thoughtfully, as a brown scroll came flying through the air and wacking Lloyd in the forehead again.

"Gkah!" Lloyd grunted, getting knocked over by it. He breathed for a moment before reading it.

"Obtained...Ridley's invitation...??" He read aloud, opening the scroll in front of himself and Colette.  
"...That's weird..." Colette trailed, watching the scroll poof away.

"Anyway..."Lloyd shook his head, "Jack, are you going to go?"

"Well, _yeah_!" Jack grinned, pointing to himself, "I can't just miss _out_ on this." he put a hand on his hip and tilted his hd at Lloyd. "...You're coming too right? He said that I could bring a friend right? So how about you and your girlfriend come with me tomorrow?" he suggested.

"Huh?" Lloyd blushed, his voice faultering, "M-m-my _girl..._friend?" he looked uneasy.

"Well, yeah, that's who she is right?" Jack raised an eyebrow, his hand still on his hip.

"_No_ not ex_act_ly..." he laughed nervously, his blush fading as the oblivious Blonde beside him blinked and eyed Jack blankly.

"...We could pretend to be boyfriend and girlfriend, just for the party, Lloyd." she suggested quietly.

"Um... sure..." Lloyd chuckled, still unnerved by the sudden thought, he scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

Jack smiled at them, "then it's settled then!" he chirped, "we leave tomorrow!" he declared, marching over to his bed. "G-night guys!" he chimed in afted getting under his blankets.

"Night..." Lloyd replied quietly. "...Lets get some rest, okay Colette?"

"Kay but I..."

"Oh... yeah I guess it's not nesessary... so I guess _I_ will. But you still have the ability to though, right?" he questioned, concerned.

"Well, yeah." Colette nodded. "But don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Okay." he agreed, turning to his bed. "you take my bed?"

"If you're _okay_ with that." Colette said with uncertainty.

"Yeah." he said. "Get some sleep, I guess we're supposed to meet this royal Silverlake girl tomorrow."

"O_kay_." she gave in, going over to the bed.

**XXXXXXX**

**Ah... Pathetic chappy, I tried... xP Damn me and my "P****eriodic Writers Block Swings"... yes... it's not PMSing anymore it's PWBSing now...**

**Okay, anyway, hope you guys enjoyed, review please!**


	13. Party time Pre

**Dear God I have been neglecting this...**

**Kain: I should say so...**

**I'm SOO SORRY!! xP I'll write now, promise!**

**Iris: (cracks whip) you better, bitch... now type until your fingers fall off.**

**you got that right... this room is FREEZING--**

**Iris: (Cracks whip)**

**N-nyahh! xP (types rapidly while being whipped)**

**XXXXX**

Morning

"Hey Jack, wake up!" Colette chirped, her arms folded behind her back as she grinned, towering above him.

Opening one eye, Jack stoodd up straight in bed, "...Birthday Party." he blinked, recalling as he stared over at the envelope on the bedside table between his bed and Lloyd's.

"...Hey, where's Lloyd?" He questioned, standing up and looking at Colette as he waited for an answer.

"Lloyd?" she thought for a second, "He um... went out!" she nodded, doing the fake giggle of hers when she lies.

"...? Um, okay...?" he sighed, turning away from her as he picked up the letter, "...He's coming right?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" Colette assured him, closing her eyes while maintaining a solid grin of kindness and warmth.

"...I guess I'll wait for him to... get back..." he shrugged.

"No!" Colette cut him off, steppind forward with a slight look of fear, but quickly composed herself after getting a steange look from Jack.

"I-I mean... He said he would meet up there, so we'd be waiting for nothing! Hehee!" she smiled, holding her fingers to the corner of her lips as if to mask the twitching of them.

"...Okay?" Jack blinked, "...Lets go then. I'll walk you there, Colette. Just leave it to me, I know this town like the back of my hand." he nodded confidently, marching towards the door.

The blonde angel let out a small sigh of relief, holding a small hand over her chest as she followed quietly.

xxxxxxxx

-Flashback-

"Um, Lloyd are you sure? What if you're not back in time?" Colette questioned, concerned.

"...I have to." he explained, "If I don't even bother to search the town while it's night, I'll never know what kind of people come out, and you'll never know who has my sword if it IS here." he said. "... I have to." he repeated, "...Just stay here."

Colette paused, staring up at him, biting her lip. "...If you say so, just hurry up, okay? We have to go somewhere tomorrow, that's ALSO you other chance at something, like meeting royalty of this world and stuff."

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if they thought that their 'god' gave it to them. and they presented it to the king or something."

"Oh... yeah, no Godess... I had a close call with that sortof thing..." she cringed at the thought. "...Anyway, be safe, Lloyd!" she smiled, "I'll be waiting for you at the Castle tomorrow if you're not back by morning." she warned with a devious smile, "...hurry up, kay?"

Lloyd swallowed at the look she gave him, "U-uh... okay." his voice seemed to croak ever so slightly as e blushed.

"...I'll be sure." he said.

-End flashback-

xxxxxxxx

"So, Ridley sure seems nice, the way you talk about her." Colette noted happily. "I just know that Lloyd will make good friends!"

Jack raised an eyebrow, looking at her from the corner of his eye, "...you _do_ know you can't just barge in and like... expect her to..." he trailed, thinking about what Colette said a moment before, "Uh... _nice_... isn't exactly the word for her." he laughed nervously, recalling numerous instances.

Colette's grin just got wider, "Oh, well... Lloyd's a really easy person to get along with... so you never know." she said, looking up to the sky as they walked a small, dreamy smile playing on her lips.

Jack hesitated for a moment, feeling irritation bubbling up under his skin. "I don't know what anyone sees in that guy."

"You... just have to get to know Lloyd... he's a... a really good friend to me..." her eyelids fell, trailing along the moving sidewalk under her feet. They passed a man in reddish copper armor, blurred into the background.

Jack glared, he clenched his teeth as he thought, recalling, remembering... being knocked to the floor single handedly... what could this guy have went through to be able to defeat Gerald?! Ugh! How frustrating!

Feeling slightly concerned by the sudden silence, Colette lifted her chin and pointed it towards him. Her blue eyes trying to lock with his. She furrowed her near-invisable blonde brows, "Jack?" she leaned forward to catch his stern gaze. Flinching a bit at the sudden determination that seemed to flow through him.

"I'm gonna beat you, Lloyd! Just you wait!" he stopped dead in his tracks, clenching his fists. The irritated frown substituted with a determined grin.

**(A/N: ha... I almost made the typo "I'm gonna eat you, Lloyd!" haha... ah, yeah, just wanted to point that out.)**

"See? Don't give up! Maybe you'll win!" Colette cheered him on. "I'll be wishing you luck!"

"I should have figured you would root for him to beat me..." A voice groaned from behind them, seeming out of breath and a bit dissapoitned.

"Lloyd!" Colette bounced on heels. "I'm SO happy to see you! Did you find your..." she trailed, "coin pouch?" the girl corrected herself quickly, whiping away a stray drop of sweat that seemed to roll down her cheek as she gave that fake smile.

Lloyd looked a little let-down. "Um... no luck..." he groaned, kicking his feet at the ground, catching the tone of her voice.

There was a slight pause but Colette immediately put an end to it, "Hey, lets go! To the castle!" she pumped a hyper fist in the air and jumped to indicate her enthusiasm.

"Yeah!" Lloyd nodded. "Lets go, Jack."

Jack made a small grumbling noise, turning his head. "Yeah... it's such a pain but..."

-sudden change of attitude-

He sighed and shrugged, holding his hands out and laughing a bit, "I suppose it can't be helped can it... I _am_ irrisistable after all..." he shook his head, "Lets just go to the party, she _did_ invite us after all." he nodded.

Colette and Lloyd grinned at eachother, "This is SO cool! we get to visit an actual castle!" Colette said excitedly.

"Yeah! This is going to be so awsome I can't wait!"

"I wonder what is looks like!"

"Oh, I know!" Lloyd suddenly put on a serious face, "Their going to ask your name and birthplace and then search you of all weapons-- then... THEN they'll make sure that you have brought--" he inched closer to Colette, trying to sound scary.

"A present!" Colette blinked, bringing something out of her pocket. "See? I bought Ridley something yesterday!" she said, showing Lloyd, making sure she got his attention. It was a medium-sized white box. "Genis baked some cookies when I told him that we were going to a birthday party!"

"Augh!!!" Lloyd and Jack cringed at the same time.

"I forgot a present!" Jack grabbed his head.

Lloyd just got a little uneasy. "Um... she didn't expect me to did she?" he laughed, waiting for a reaction, getting murdured by the suspense.

"...No.." Jack muttered, "She'd probably just throw it away anyway, now that I think about it..." he sighed, "..Think about how many presents royalty must get... especially on her birthday..."

"Oh, yeah you're right..." Lloyd mumbled. Colette seemed to become unnerved by this.

"Oh..." her face fell as she bit her lip, "I... I guess she won't really want a present from me will she? I mean... it being like, not royal and everything..." she sighed.

This seemed to make Lloyd grow desperate in calming her, "N-no! I'm sure she'll--" his voice trailed, catching her sweet blue gaze in his.

"Ah..." he was at a loss for words. Lloyd averted his eyes and held his reddening face, And Colette seemed to grow teary-eyed.

"...Yes." he said, having nothing to do with what she was expecting him to reply with, his thoughts escaped from him as he was trying to re-compose himself.

"Oh what will I do?! This is bad!" she swallowed, staring forward as if death was ahead, waiting for her at the end of the road. Her pupils focused in the dead-center, shaking slightly.

"No problem..." Jack sighed and patted her on the back, "You... don't have to really worry about it, you know..." he trailed, trying to figure out how he would calm her, his mind blanked.

"Y-yes. I know!" Colette bit her lip, swallowing and forcing a smile as they walked. But as she closed her eyes, her forehead bumped Lloyd's back softly and she backed up. "L...lloyd? What's wrong?" she questioned, blinking.

"...Whoa..." Lloyd's jaw dropped, he pointed up at the structure.

Colette blinked, "That's even bigger than..." she trailed, in awe as she tried to take in the sight of the castle before her.

"Yeah..."

"What?" Jack turned to them, a hand on his hip, "Haven't you guys ever seen this before?" he raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Silence was their response, their eyes scrolled up and down the castle then over to Jack who was starting to get a bit suspicious of them while slowly backing away.

"U-um..." he laughed nervously.

"Let's go IN!!!" Colette squealed.

"Yeah!!" Lloyd cheered, right behind her as they darted up to the castle doors where the guards stood.

**XXXXXXXX**

That's that... now, to update story number two....


	14. Over before it started

**Wow, I had this chapter but I never posted it, forgive me! (no you don't have to. : x)**

**XXXXX**

_~The meeting, days before~_

_"You were... where?" Raine sipped her cup of warm chocolate liquid while sitting quietly in her wooden chair._

_"I hope you are not troubled by this?" Kratos shifted, his stare unmoving. _

_"... I suppose you could say I am not... but at the same time I can't help but feel a concern after gaining another contribution to the reckless picture I have of you. After all this time, don't you think that we're trustworthy enough by now?" She quirked an eyebrow, all was shielded by the large, white mug except for her eyes.  
_

_"...Yes."_

_"No, I understand Lloyd's feelings towards Colette, and Genis as well... I guess I was overreacting. So, when are you and Lloyd going to go into the sewers?"_

_"Now."_

_"I see. I'll keep this a secret, then. I wish you luck."_

_"And I thank you for that." Kratos made a bow, stepping back with one foot, folding one arm over his chest and lowering his head._

_"Don't keep Lloyd waiting." Raine reminded kindly._

**XXXXX**

"Whoa!!" Lloyd gawked, "This is HUGE!!!!" He nearly screamed. "It's like, wAAAY bigger than--"

"The castles we've seen, built by human people..." Colette finished.

"...You've seen non-human build castles?" Jack put on a skeptical look, his mind trailed, he thought of the elf kingdom and the castles he heard of in stories. "Me too! Which ones did you see?"

"Um, we uh, traveled a lot, so it's hard to say, hehehe." Colette said.

"W-we were..." Lloyd scratched the back of his head.

"In the circus."

"...?!" Lloyd went blank as he pictured that, "...In a way... but now that you think about it we were like..." he got quieter "two elephants _from _one--"

"S-so yeah." Colette cut him off. "Anyway, let's party!"

"Yeah! I actually have never been to a party before since Zelos..."

"Oh yeah," Colette looked up and poked her finger to her bottom lip, "That's right, that dinner party and then after we defeated... uh..."

"Y-yeah..." Lloyd and Colette turned from Jack who seemed to be contemplating about something in particular as he stared up at the castle.

"Hey." a guard stopped them, "You need an invitation to get in."

"Well, we happen to have one." Lloyd grinned, motioning to Jack, who reached into his pocket and pulled it out.

"Yep! here you go!" he said, smirking at the guard.

"This is...!" The guards eyes widened. "I... please come in." he stepped aside form the large, towering gates.

"Cool!" Lloyd was cheering to himself and to Colette about their victory as they entered.

As they walked in, they stared around the entrance hall. It looked like it was a mile high and almost as wide, with marble columns lining the long red carpet that guided one to the very end where a giant door frame stood, a man with a short haircut and orange attire, with a green sash across the front stood beside it to the left.

when they reached the end, Jack stepped forward. "Hey, pops."

"Oh, you came." He smiled. "Ridley is waiting for you in the ballroom on the sixth floor." he told them simply.

Colette seemed to have a sudden fascination with the way his interestingly placed mustache moved when he spoke.

"....Hee hee..." she narrowed her eyes and smiled to herself. "So funny..." she started grinning.

The man gave her a strange look before they moved on.

XXXXXXX

After what seemed like hours of Lloyd and Jack complaining in unison...

"Are we there, yet?"

"This is taking forever!"

"Whoa! Hi mister guard man! your outfit is shiny!"

"You two certainly complain a lot." Said a familiarly fluent voice from behind them. They all froze in their tracks.

"Huh?" Jack turned around to face the man. "Wh..."

"I didn't expect to see you here, Lloyd." Zelos raised an eyebrow, placing his hands on his hips and looking from him to Colette. "Ah! My sweet little angel!" he swooned suddenly putting on a face of surprise and utter happiness. "I thought I had lost you, I missed you, honey!" he pranced forward with open arms.

Colette smiled and stepped forward at him, "Hi, Zelos!"

"Zelos, huh? _Iii've_... _never seen_ _you _before." Jack trailed, wondering forward and circling around to examine the man. "you guys all know each other?" he furrowed his eyebrows.

"U-uh, kind of." Lloyd rubbed the back of his head, thinking.

"Zelos is our best friend!" Colette blurted, bouncing up and down.

"The question is." Lloyd cut off Jack, "Why are you here?"

"?"

"Why it's simple!" Zelos beamed, "I'm the best knight here and I was promoted really fast!" he bragged.

"You're sure quick to tell of your accomplishments... it sounds pretty cool to be at a high rank so fast..."

"Yeah, but my last title was way better." Zelos shrugged.

"??"

"Hah... yeah, the king here should be like... bowing down." Lloyd Laughed.

"Wait." Jack interrupted, glaring and stepping up, "How is that even possible?" he said challengingly. "My father is legendary, Everyone expects _me_ to surpass even him,_ I_ could beat someone like you."

"Oh really?" Zelos smiled.

"It seems easy enough, you seem like an idiot."

Zelos let his eyes reduce to slits, leaning forward and saying in a low tone, "Well maybe one day you can beat me. I doubt it. But you know... even if you do," he glanced over at the brown-haired swordsman to Jack's right. "You'll **Never** beat Lloyd." he said.

"... That's all I have to say." he shrugged with a smirk, turning away from Jack and continuing down the hall. "Oh and by the way," he shouted back. "Ridley's dress looks really lovely this evening... I would say that her beauty intrigues me..." he held a faint upward curve of his lips as he stared dreamily at them. "I think I'm in love!" he pranced down out of sight while bounding up a flight of stairs to the left.

"Idiot." Lloyd gave the red-haired philanderer a look of disbelief.

"What?!" Jack's eyes were wide, his mouth opened and he looked absolutely enraged, "Th-that PERVERT! You'll NEVER get Ridley, I won't let you!!"

XXXXXXX

"It sure is really fancy in here..." Lloyd commented, his eyes scrolling about the ceiling and examining the glass and golden chandeliers.

"They look like the fireworks..." Jack said, suddenly in awe as he stared up at them as well.

"They're so pretty!" Colette clapped. "They look like a spell that the professor would cast!" she beamed.

"?"

"Yeah!" He stepped forward with his eyes closed "Ray!" he quoted, punching forward eagerly.

'Ugh!" Grunted a femininely male voice.

Before Lloyd, on the floor lay a man with silver hair and a really long cowlick that hung passed his chin.

"Oh, sorry." Lloyd apologized sheepishly to the man who he had accidentally punched, looking down at the man who stood on his own, not taking Lloyd's hand and brushed himself off sharply and in quick strokes.

"So, who are you?" Lloyd tried to lighten his mood.

"What?!" He was about to turn from Lloyd but changed his mind upon hearing him speak, "You little imbecile! You don't even know my name and you're at one of the most notoriously desired to be attended parties in all of Radiata?!"

"Obviously." Jack sighed. "He hasn't been in Radiata for a long time." he said.

"Silence, pest. Now, do you think I care? Maybe you shouldn't be here if you can't mind your manners, you're not even dressed for a richer party such as this." he grimaced and scowled down at Lloyd in disgust.

Lloyd raised both his eyebrows in realization, "Oh, I get it now."

"Hmph." Cross made a satisfied and superior scoff at him with his chin raised and his arms crossed.

"You're just another one of those arrogant, ignorant idiots that we seem to be running into all too often, you know... you could at least pretend that you're not one of them, you'd be making less of an ass of yourself" giving a friendly smile, Lloyd looked Cross straight in the eyes challengingly.

Cross's mouth hung open for a moment and he stared in wild disbelief, "Are you mad, child?!" he clenched his teeth and brought his hand immediately to the hilt of his sword.

"See? what did I tell you? You're making an ass of yourself regardless, losing control of our temper." Lloyd sighed and shook his head."

"You're the one who will be embarrassed in the end, you fool." Cross slowly drew his sword and pointed it at Lloyd, he made a fast swing for him, but even faster, Lloyd seen it coming and drew his blade quicker than Cross could blink and was knocking his strike right back at him.

"Ugh!" Cross grunted, being blown backwards almost brutally but Lloyd was sure to calculate the angle so that Cross was still on his feet.

"Huh..." Lloyd blinked, taking note of his dazed Cross seemed to be, "wow, you're really not very strong." He furrowed his eyebrows and put his blade away. He ignored the fact that a crowd had gathered around them.

"H-Hyaa!" Cross gathered himself and started charging forward at Lloyd again, Lloyd easily side-stepped it and turned, Cross rushed to the side and faced Lloyd, sending the hilt of his sword thrusting into the direction of Lloyd's lower back.

"Oops." Lloyd put himself forward and dodged it, pushing Cross along and putting him off balance. "I see, you shouldn't have put so much into that thrust, you'd have been able to catch yourself." Lloyd noted, as Cross collapsed onto the floor, but he couldn't swallow his pride, he got back up and made a move for Lloyd again.

"Lloyd!" Colette's eyes widened and she put her hands over her mouth.

"There he is!" guards from the sides started swarming in and surrounded them. "You're the trouble maker here! State your name, kid!"

"Who, me?" Lloyd glared, "But I didn't do anything, _he _attacked _me_!" he put his thumb to his chest and went into an offensive pose, the knights instinctively put their large shields up in front of them. Lloyd sighed, shaking his sadly at the lack of courage they showed.

"L-look, kid! if you don't state your name, you'll become a wanted criminal and you'll be thrown in the dungeon with all the other swine!" One tried to act confident but when Lloyd looked his way, he started cowering behind his shield again.

Sighing and slapping his own fore-head while finally just hammering Cross in the back of the neck with his sword's hilt, knocking him out, Lloyd spun around to see that he was completely surrounded from all sides now.

xxx

from afar

xxx

"What's happening?" Ridley wondered aloud to the well-dressed woman standing beside her.

"Don't fret upon it, darling, it doesn't concern us." the woman was tall, with long, twisted Scarlett hair that ran down from her right shoulder. She held a rose-colored fan with indigo fur lining the edge of it, that she batted before her face monotonously.

"Yes, of course, but..." Ridley stared forward and watched as some people made their way through the crown, people dressed in white, carrying Cross Ward, her fiance, towards the door carefully. He was unconscious and looked like he had been dramatically swept by something extreme.

"Cross?" Her eyebrows lowered over her eyes now in confusion and a raging curiosity. "What's..." she took that as an excuse to jog towards the scene. "Jack?" She whispered to herself, watching, still from afar as Lloyd was being escorted out of the room, followed by Colette and someone she didn't think would really even show up.

Jack stood off to the side sort of. like he wasn't exactly involved, but he was obviously seeming stressed or irritated by it's occurrence, he was holding his tongue, aware of the obvious outnumberment that swarmed about. Ridley was blockaded from approaching him by the solid wall of knights that marched along the area, but she could just see through the spaces in between their armors.

Wordlessly, Ridley watched him leave, she could feel something bubble up inside of her, she felt angry, sad, longing, upset by his lack of presence now.

Unsatisfied, she clenched her fists, no concern for the obnoxious silver-haired man had struck her. She was now certain of a decision she would make.

"Banish him, men..." Cross groaned, rousing in his sleep and shifting his head with the back of his hand draped over his eyes. "He must be taken... ugh! Care of..."

XXXXX

Vareth

XXXXX

"You're quite the knowledgeable one, miss Sage." A professor noted, he was short, his mustache was long and white, his eyes were serious looking under thick, ruffled brows. He had a hat that reached up by another three and a half heads, colored a velvet crimson and ended in a globe that spun as he spoke, rather than a normal point. His robe was the same color as his hat and reached down to the floor, split from each- other, under it he had a long thick-looking cloth-material of white, equal in length.

"Does this bother you?" Raine asked, observing the obvious tension that roused in the man's aura.

"Hmmm." His voice was ancient, it filled the now-empty room with it's low vibration and struck a silence as the last student finally emptied out of it. "So you've caught on to me, miss Sage" he brought a steady hand up to the bottom of his chin like every motion was destined, rubbing, now, with two fingers down from the base of his mustache.

"Of course not." Raine brushed off his words effortlessly and repositioned herself in her chair to get more comfortable. She lifted the book in her hands a little higher to shield the small smile that played on her lips.

"_I_..." he looked, in his mind for but a moment to search for the suited word, "have reason to believe that you're not from this world, Miss Sage." his voice rumbled quietly, and the door he stood before slowly started to shut.

Raine paused for but a moment, she looked up at him and met his serious eyes, taking in the knowingly dark look that flickered behind them. "I'm very flattered you think so, but you can't always win someone's heart with such compliments though, Curtis." Raine chose her words carefully, sure not to anger him or indicate anything.

"And you're not exactly the race we believe you are, some sort of elf, but you're still human." he said in a rasp once more, rubbing, again, his mustache.

"Ah, nothing gets passed you, I see." Raine chuckled, trying to make humor out of his words.

"You are... another kind of elf I presume."

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about, Curtis." lowering her book some, Raine stared at him again over the rim of her small reading glasses.

"You probably don't even need those," he hummed again, indicating the glass wear on her face.

"Of course I do, what are you talking about?" Raine was putting on the act of a mature handling of nonsense, sighing and adjusting them so that they were more over her eyes which they weren't before. "I think you may be tired, Professor."

"No." Curtis lifted a hand in firm defense, "I am well rested, but maybe you should be telling me exactly how old you really are."

"Old enough to be a teacher here."

"And still look so young."

"Well, I really am fortunate, aren't I?" Raine narrowed her eyes and attempted resuming her book when a force pulled her book down before her. She was unaffected by it and just gave in, giving the man full attention.

"That's an interestingly different magic." Raine commented.

"Ah, so you speak of your differences, whilst you had before-claimed to be of this world."

"I think your magic is interesting." Raine made a small shrug, crossing her legs in her chair as she spoke.

"Maybe we could discuss you learning it." Curtis suggested, "After you tell me who you are."

"You do have my real name." Raine said.

"How do I know that you're not a sort of threat to Vareth?" he asked, "I actually have many things I must tell you of." he waved to the closed door. "Would you like to go elsewhere? I will never again speak of what you say to me after wards, you have my word." he promised.

"... Why are you so confident that I'm from another world?"

"Your typically nonchalant reaction."

"Hm." Raine chuckled lightly, "I see, you're a knowledgeable one as well." she put a folded-over finger to her bottom lip in thought, "...very well, if you want to talk, so be it. Where to?"

"My study." In a swift movement, Curtis turned and was walking out of a door that had opened for him.

xxxxx


	15. dejavu?

**OKay... pumped up! exams are over so I can update! (Schools out too... which helps)**

**XXXXX**

"Lloyd, what's wrong with you?!" as he slammed the door shut behind himself, Jack turned to Lloyd and Colette in obvious irritation.

"What do you _mean_?" Lloyd glared, "That jerk clearly started a fight with me and was totally out of control."

"Yeah, Lloyd didn't even do anything." Colette crossed her arms as she backed up Lloyd.

"Well, because of you guys, I could have gotten in trouble, that was supposed to be a nice party that we could have seen Ridley at." he huffed and turned from them and stalked towards the door. "You know, I don't even care. I'm just going out." he rubbed his forehead.

"But..." Colette put her bottom lip out slightly, feeling saddened by Jack's mood.

"Oh, Monkey brain." Another voice went through their ears, and Lloyd and Colette looked towards the door instinctively, to see, behind Jack, a somewhat short man with squinty eyes and looking well-dressed.

"What is it?"he snapped.

The man reached into the pocket of his coat and pulled out another letter, "Here, it's an invitation to the castle." He paused and looked beyond Jack at Lloyd, "You!" he got into battle-ready stance and pointed at Lloyd. "You're the one who assaulted Sir Cross!" he seemed to be quite angry.

"No, you've got it all wrong!" Colette objected.

"_Yeah._" Lloyd lifted his hands in making his point, "_that_ jerk assaulted _me_ out of completely nowhere."

"... I believe it, actually." He got into his normal pose and scratched the back of his head, "I'm just a bit surprised to see that you're still... well... you know, maybe I should just give you this." he reached into his pocket again and pulled out another letter.

"Huh?" Lloyd reached up to grab the letter from him as Colette approached him from behind. Jack hesitated, looking down at his invitation before waiting to hear what Lloyd had to say.

"What's it say, Lloyd?"

"..." Jack narrowed his eyes, he didn't even want to hear what they had to say. He didn't get to see Ridley and it was all because of Cross and Lloyd's little incident. His grip momentarily tightening as his irritation grew.

Lloyd always acted like _he_ was this big figure who just got out of a war or something, like he was better than or stronger than everyone else and as if he had already defeated the strongest person he could possibly defeat. And... all the people who showed up with him all at the same time, who knew him, acted like...

They looked at him with such admiration, like he was the strongest in the world. It was infuriating. They seemed to have complete confidence in him, and Lloyd accepted it, like an attention-hungry, big-headded...

It-It's so shallow! Jack thought, they only like him because he knocked out a few guys, and he accepts their... their worshipping of him! like they're actual friends or something!

Grumbling, Jack pushed past Leonard and stormed up towards the set of stairs.

The most frustrating thing about it was... he _couldn't_ beat Lloyd. He was... invincible somehow. But, Jack stopped at the top at the stairs and bit his lip in attempt to ignore the gasp from Colette's lips, he would figure it out. When he gets back from that meeting in the castle, he would definitely try again.

x

"B-but Lloyd, how can this happen?"

"Great," Lloyd laughed sheepishly, "guess it was... ah... unavoidable."

"..." Colette fell silent, and Leonard's eyes went blank as they fell unto the ground.

"I'm sorry." He muttered. "Orders straight from Larks himself, after a conversation between him and Cross Ward."

This time he actually looked, he turned his head to the side and watched, but just because he was looking to where it came from last time, it came from the other, but no matter what, it still somehow landed in his hands.

"..." he sweatdropped and just opened it.

_'letter from castle aquired' _It read.

Lloyd blinked. "I... I know."

"Whoa!" Colette gasped as it dissapeared in his hands.

"Why does this ALWAYS happen?" Lloyd sighed and put the letter in his pocket while Colette pressed the tips of her fingers together.

"I... guess it's just fate!" she grinned, "I think it's okay, if we go see the others and explain the new situation to them, they'll understand."

Lloyd gave another sigh, thinking for a moment with his arms crossed. One arm bent up for his hand to make an L over his chin.

"They're not saying anything..." Muttered Jack, who finally just turned around upon not getting in on the info to walk. He immediately stiffened and stepped to the side as a tall man with dark, reddish, auburn hair strode past him. Every step was calculated and steady.

As he floated past Jack, their eyes met. And that one look sent shivers down his spine and stuck him to the spot. As he seen him descending the stairs, the only thing he could bring himself to do was stumble off in another direction, confused like he just got blinded by an epic blast of sun.

And held upsidedown by the ankles.

And spun around in circles.

x

"So, you've been banished again." Kratos approached the three of them and the group immediately got silent.

"Ha...ha, yeah, well uh." Lloyd rubbed the back of his head.

"That's good to hear, We needed to leave soon anyway. After gathering enough information around town, I found that no-one's seen a sword. But There are dwarves who are good with them, and might have picked one up. So, what do you plan on doing now?"

"W-well, I, I was going to tell everyone and they would decide on whether or not they're going to come with us or not."

"What?" Colette's expression grew stern with concern for his state of mind.

"This far in, Lloyd and you still would have to ask that?" Kratos quirked an eyebrow, one hand on his hip as he leaned over to the side, ready for a conversation.

"I'm just going to..." Leonard trailed, more intimidated by Kratos that he was curious for what they would be talking about. He turned from them and his walked turned to a jog as he rounded the corner and left.

"Your friends are with you no matter what!" Colette bounced on the balm of her foot, leaning in towards Lloyd convincingly.

"Exactly."

"Oh, Y-yeah." Lloyd chuckled, "I guess so... Well, let's get going. I don't want to wait around too much for them to just kick me out."

xxxxx

"Haahhh!" Breathing heavily and collapsing forward onto his knees, the silver-haired masked man panted as the other masked person stopped and appeared back by his side.

"Really, Eon?" Sheena pulled her mask down from her face. "We've only done a couple dozen so far and you're already--"

"It's been fifteen minutes!" he screamed in a hushed voice, followed by a cough. "What are you?"

Closing her eyes and shaking her head, Sheena put her hands on her hips. "You've asked that before. I'm a human like you are." she leaned in with an outstretched hand to help him up. "I'm just surprised, everyone said that you were fast."

"Faster than the _normal _really fast runners."

"..." Sheena pulled him to his feet when he took her hand. "Sorry." she apologized half-heartedly. Something inside of her seemed to sense that something was up.

"I think we can stop now." Eon shook his head, trying to shake the sweat from his face.

"But I'm making a lot of money d--"

"You are." Eon grumbled, "They like you better now so they're paying you more." He snapped.

"Oh, ah... ha... haha..." she scratched her cheek with one finger as she thought of how to counter that remark, regardless of how true it was.

His eyes were cold slits or black over orange under the moonlight. It was abnormal, she knew, but had seen a lot stranger... He seemed to like her for the solumn reason that she wasn't scared of him or tried to avoid him. Or maybe he was excited by her being able to keep up. He was fascinated with her, happy she shared a taste for animals.

"I'll split it?" Sheena grinned.

"Deal." Eon had caught his breath and stood up straight, they turned and faced the house of the next target.

**xxxxx**

**Yay, I have more time to update more now. Thank you, planet rotation for summer and school limitations for summer break.**


	16. Aria

**yeah, told ya I can update in frequency now!**

**xxxxx**

School--

**xxxxx**

Spellcasting class had been so annoying today.

Genis would admit that he was _maybe_ a _little _tired out. Once the teacher found out that he had somehow learned a higher level of magic, she got so frustrated with him being able to cast higher level spells than her that she just forced him to teach the rest of the class.

Teaching on a different level, which included something she didn't even have to do.

Continuous demonstrations on every single spell, those including the non-elemental ones that he had JUST learned how to do but still could do "better than everyone else" because he was some sort of super genius according to the few arrogant jerks in the class.

And that was just it, she made him do the spells over and over again and no-one could even do them.

Even now, as he finished up something he had bought from the cafeteria for lunch, with extras for Raine, he was getting strange looks from the teachers, who would just stare at him, some very interested, and others seeming to be mourning something as they watched him eat.

"Ugh..." Genis lowered his head as he sighed. What did they expect? he had been doing this for years now, years of _straight training_ and continuous battles. Then saving their two worlds...

But then again... he thought that he did see that one spell cast again after his...

"Hahaha!"

"Stupid nerd!"

"Yoouuu're in VOID commune!"

"Hahahahahaha!"

"No- no! She's from that far village! She can't even afford a house in the **_VOID_** dumpsters!"

Lowering his fork and blinking over at the crowd outside of the school cafeteria, Genis leaned forward and tried to catch a glimpse of what it was they were doing.

"Stop!" a girl's voice got his immediate attention.

He could see, when he stood up and walked to the door, that a short, brunette girl was being pushed back and forth between three boys. They would reach in occasionally and would tug at her hair and grab at her clothes.

To the right of them, he seen that her books were scattered about the ground and her bag, beside them, had been opened and dumped.

"Whah..." Genis was almost speechless, he knew people did that, but here too? He felt the pure irritation build up inside of him, why would they do that?

"Let her go, you jerks!" Genis shouted from the doorway, they were still about ten feet away, but Genis knew he could take them.

"Oh look, it's one of her VOID buddies!" The most obnoxious, red-haired one in the front turned his head and sneered at Genis.

The way they emphasized Void was really pissing him off.

"I think he wants to be a prince in shining armor." The black-haired one to the left of the leader whispered with a smirk.

"Oh--hahaha!" The one that kept on laughing hysterically was blond and grinned wickedly. "Dude! Dude! We should like..." They started whispering amongst eachother and grinning, all the while having knocked down the girl who was trying to brush herself off.

She looked up at them, they were so tall it seemed, and closing in on her.

"_OH!!" _The blond moaned and fell to his knees beside the girl, "Oh NO! It's the prince! the _SAVior!! _what _ever SHALL WE DO_?!--HAHAHAH HA!" He fell backwards and burst into a fit of laughter.

"Maybe he wants to join the princess! Come'ere sweetie!" The black-haired boy leaned forward and beckoned for him to come forward.

"Okay, amateurs. Come and get it. It's pathetic that you guys would actually sink to the level of beating up on an innocent girl."

"Fine!" The leader roared, he motioned for his lackeys to follow, and they did, they all charged forward at him. Genis's determination only strengthened when he seen the girl behind them watching.

The corner of his mouth pulled back into a smirk as they closed in, he had been chanting the entire time.

"METEOR STORM!!" Genis stepped back and lifted his kendama into the air. In a matter of half-seconds there were massive, flaming boulders of destruction bulletting down towards them. And the trio, slow reaction time and all, paused, wideeyed and open-mouthed at the sky as the meteors plunged into the ground around them.

"AAAHHH!!!" They all screamed in unison, huddling together and ducking.

As they fell, Genis darted over to the girl and picked her up by her arm. She had already picked up all of her stuff and put it back in her bag.

"Let's go!" he said with a grin.

"..." She blinked, staring up at him with bright violet eyes. "I-ah... thank you."

xxxxx

"Interesting Study you have." Raine stepped forward and stared up at the stars alligned across the ceiling. Curtis led her around to the stairs and they walked up to the telescope.

"I know you must not want to talk about it." He found himself smiling.

".... You study the sky." Raine noted.

"You're changing the subject... but yes, I do."

A sigh escaped her lips and she finally just faced him. "You may eventually get an answer from me... but it's not likely that it will be soon."

"I know, but I do have something to show you."

"I probably _could _do non-medical magic other than light attacks on my own if I wanted to, you know." Raine shrugged, turning from him.

"Transportation!" he breathed in a raspy voice, lifting his hand to the ceiling.

The word caught her attention by a bit, she turned her head a bit and looked at him.

"You know you want to learn it!" he chuckled, grinning.

"....Alright?" Raine lifted her hand for him to continue.

"Watch." he stepped away from her with a whisper. He clapped his hands together once and closed his eyes. Behind him opened a black hole, he stepped into it and the hole vanished.

Her eyebrows went up, that's how they got here but... it was still a bit startling to see again.

"You're curious, yes?" From behind her Curtis appeared again, she faced him.

"I suppose, what's the catch?" Raine asked simply.

"Clear mind." Curtis focused himself again and looked down, where he fell downward into the floor. "And open heart." From above, his voice echoed, Raine still couldn't see him, be he appeared beside her. "You'll also need one of these." he tapped his finger to his temple and Raine quirked an eyebrow.

"Really."

"Well... that's not all of course." He looked upward and stepped forward, he pulled something out of his coat and held it for a moment. "I was supposed to give this to my equal or the person who could surpass me." Curtis looked down at it in slight hesitation, and then grinned once again and faced Raine, holding it up so she could see it clearly. It was a pendant on a chain, a moon crossing the sun, held together by a dragon, it looked old, on a golden chain.

"Go on?" Raine crossed her arms. "I'd like to know more. If you have that, then you can do what, specifically?" she trailed, motioning for him to finished her sentence.

"Cross time and space."

"So that's what it's called." Raine put her hand on her chin and thought, narrowing her eyes as she watched the chain before her.

A moment went by, and she eyed Curtis.

"...You're not just going to let me have it, are you." Raine stood up straight, her hands on her hips. She paused, seeing his reaction of agreement.

"Of course not. Let us duel for it!" he laughed, opening a black hole to their right. He stood up straight and motioned for her to go first.

"I thought so." Raine closed her eyes and allowed herself the smallest of smiles, as she walked into it.

xxxxx

"Wow... that was-- hah..." Genis struggled to catch his breath, they had been running and stopped in an alley somewhere. He looked around, they were, in fact, in the Void community.

"You're a pretty cool mage." The girl took a breath, smiling and holding her sides. "And where did you learn that spell? I thought only Curtis could use stuff like that... and even so, I've never seen him use it." She stood up and leaned forward, examining him.

"Uh..." Genis smiled nervously.

"..." The girl's eyes narrowed, she just decided to dismiss her own question. "So, did you like... take care of those jerks for good, or what?"

"No, I just cast those around them so they'd be scared for a bit." Genis grinned and got into heroic stance. "I'm just glad they didn't... oh! are you hurt?" He completely forgot to ask that, trying to remember what Lloyd usually...

"No. I'm just glad that it didn't go any further than it did. I didn't want to hurt them, it would have totally blown my cover." She laughed sheepishly.

"Oh, haha.. yeahhh-wait, what?" Genis lowered his eyebrows, examining her.

"Oh, ah... never mind, forget I said that." She swallowed, smiling and standing up straight. She brushed off her clothes and Genis started to help, brushing misplaced objects like dirt and from her hair from her being pushed into the ground. He blinked, they had actually put a pencil in.

"Oh- oops!" Genis cringed, having pulled too hard, all of her hair slid off.

...Yes. The hair, that she had on her head, All of it. Gone.

He stood there, wide-eyes, staring into his handful of hair that just came off. "OH MY-- I am SO SORRY!" he knelt and bowed to her in sincere apology.

"It's okay. I actually kind of felt that you were one too, actually."

...Pause.

"What?" Genis froze, he looked up at her, and down to her shoulders fell long hair of glowing green. He didn't notice before, but it was because her ears, which were pointed, had been hidden by the wig earlier. Upon registering her new appearance, Genis's eyes widened and he opened his mouth.

"You're an elf?" he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yes, technically." She shifted her weight onto one hip and crossed her arms.

"I heard from the professor that the elves here had wings though." He questioned.

"Wait, the elves... _here_?" She scoffed, "_ALL_ elves have wings." she said, "Mind are hidden well, if you can't tell. It's uncomfortable but it's done."

"O-oh yeah... all elves." His face fell, scratching the back of his head. "....Oh, wait... what do you mean you felt I was one?"

"I can tell... but you're kind of different." She looked puzzled, "You don't look like a full dark elf, or a pure blood light elf exactly, unless you're hiding your wings... but are you--?"

"A half-elf." Genis mumbled, "Yeah...."

"Don't say it like you're ashamed." The girl snapped, stomping her foot. "Jeeze, you make me feel like I shouldn't be what I am. We should be proud of what we're part of."

"I-" his eyes lit up. "I know." he was surprised, she knew that. She was an elf, she wasn't discriminating against him. He had heard that elves here weren't like that.... that they would discriminate. "I kind of like this town though, _everyone_ isn't _that_ bad."

He had heard that they didn't like anyone who's not an elf. That they were snobby and arrogant.

Had he mistaken their words on elves? Were they just wrong? Or.... maybe the light elves just _didn't_ discriminate against half-elves, Cecil did say that _he_ was considered a dark-elf but...

"... Yeah, and _I_ came here because..." She cut herself off, she looked hurt because of something, probably from her near past.

"N-never mind, but I wanted to study here, I wanted to learn more about magic with the books in Radiata. But I was convinced they wouldn't accept light elves socially, they probably would have let me in, but then... they would have ended up being rude or disrespectful to me, one way or another. all humans are like that... I disguised myself, I didn't want to be hated or treated differently than everyone else again. And now I'm just registered in the school as a human. But that's just it, they still bullied me, just because I don't live around here."

She thought for a moment, And then looked up at Genis, "You don't even disguise yourself, and you're left alone."

"Yeah... Raine and I _look _like pure bloods of something but Cecil knew we were of elven blood, but part human..."

"You're part human?!" She exclaimed, looking taken back. She gave him a look of disbelief.

"Yeah..."

"It's..." she trailed. "...I'm sorry, it's just, _actually_ talking to someone... the result of the cause of--" she cut herself off, Genis obviously didn't know what she was talking about. She swallowed and readjusted her words a bit. "Sorry, forget what I said." she thought again, "A-Anyway, I just think that all humans are rude and arrogant. But this is the only place no-one will recognise me..."

"you know, all humans aren't like that."

"All the humans I've ever met are." she glared at the ground, a feeling of betrayal struck through her. "..." The girl fell silent, she thought. "Maybe it was just pointless that I tried to hide it to fit in through the crowd. I am proud of being a light elf. But I didn't want to stick out. Or ruin any friendships I might get, you know?"

Blinking, at the deja vu in her words. "I... I do know, actually." a feeling overwhelmed him, he found himself smiling, remembering Lloyd. "But if you have real friends, you'll find that they actually accept you, regardless of what you are."

"What?" The girl furrowed her eyebrows. "Yeah right, how do you find friends like that?" she scoffed again, crossing her arms and turning from him"

"HEY!" A loud, obnoxious voice came from the end of the alleyway, Genis stood up, alert and stiff.

"Ohh crap." Genis cringed. "Geeze, they know the spells I could cast on them and they still follow us." He readied himself, prepared to run.

"No! Face them like a man!" The girl hissed, pushing him forward. "I'm sure you could take them."

"I don't think I have enough magic left..." with a sweatdrop, Genis groaned. "We should just run!" he said, as the three of them gathered on the end, blocking them in.

"U-uh... but." the girl trailed, having turned around.

"_What."_

"They brought friends." Smiling and lifting a finger to point.

"........." Genis didn't even say anything. He gritted his teeth and groaned a bit, back-to back with the girl now, blocked in on both sides by unruly kids. "Since when was Vereth full of kids like that?" He muttered.

"They don't go to Vareth.... like they said, the only thing I can afford is Void commune apartments." she sighed. "So I would know, those guys there, They're everywhere."

"Hey..." The red-haired boy stepped forward from the trio, squinting. "Where's that _girl_---...." he cut himself off, a little surprised. He seemed to just be realizing who she was. "You're an elf?!" he tossed his head back and laughed. "Oh, this is great. " he held his stomach, "A little elf couldn't even protect herself against a couple guys." he pointed at her in amusement.

"... Yeah, my cover's blown, right?"

"Yeah, big time!!" the blond's eyes were wide with what looked like pure hysteria. "Wow, I can't believe that an elf is actually being associated with a human like that." he pointed to Genis, who quirked an eyebrow.

"They think you're human because you don't glow anywhere."

"You have a point. But _you_ hardly gl--" Genis cut himself off, her hair was strongly giving off a greenish light now, and her eyes, under it, faintly lit up to a brighter violet. "...Nevermind." he muttered, he sighed, pressing his hands together in front of him, his forefingers pressed to his lips.

"Hey kid." The girl's voice started getting quieter as the group finally started closing in on them.

"Y-yeah?"

"...Don't worry." she said, turning to face him. "Thank you for earlier, but I thought it would eventually come to this anyway."

"Whah..." Genis cut himself off as he watched her, "What are you doing?" his mouth twitched as she crossed her arms over her lower waist, gripping the rim of her shirt firmly.

"H-hey!" The boy swallowed, falling backwards as she continued to pull her shirt upward. She pulled it off and threw it to the side, she now wore nothing but a skin-tight material of glowing green and white, speckled in blue. Other than her plain black pants below.

He noticed now, her wings were folded around her, pressed against her sides, the tips of her wings twitched, he could see them peeling back off of her, they spread out widely on either sides of her. They reminded him of Lloyd's wings, and Colette's wings...

"Ahh!" Genis squeaked, yes, squeaked, being grabbed by the waist and lifted suddenly off the ground. He craned his neck to see her, she had picked him up off of the ground and they were being flown upwards at a dangerous speed. He gritted his teeth holding onto her arm with all of his being.

The girl tried not to laugh at his death-grip, but decided against making herself more likely to drop him. He was short and skinny.

So yeah, as if he would be heavy.

But then again, well.... he,_ technically was_ taller than her, but it wasn't as bad as it could be.

They could hear them shouting at them from below. Angry that now they couldn't get to them.

"You okay?" She finally asked, as they now flew over the roofs and dodged multiple chimneys.

"Y-YEAH! perfect!" Genis forced himself to beam. He was trying too hard, so she could tell he wasn't exactly having the time of his life.

Knowing this wasn't his first time flying, Genis tried to bare it. That one time Lloyd decided to pick him up and do a lap around the village.... which also happens to be the time they crash-landed into a house, made him just slightly nervous about flying again. Yeah, good times.

"We're going to land now, I don't want anyone to see us, and it's night so it should be okay, but we're up a few buildings from Vareth, so I'm guessing you live around here?"

"..." Genis was gathering his voice, which he was almost choking on right about now. "Yeah."

Slowly, she brought them down to the ground level. Genis could breathe again at the contact of a firm surface under his feet.

"Th-that was actually k-kind of fun." his breathing had gotten heavier, he bent over and held his stomach.

"You're actually not really that heavy."

"Hey! It's Genis!"

From a little up the street, the two of them gave their attention to a brunette red clad teen who continued to approach them alongside an intimidatingly hot seraph and a blond in priestess uniform.

"Hi, Genis!" Colette waved, "Who's your friend?" she asked, stopping in front of them with a grin.

"I..." Genis paused, blinking. He had never even had the curtacy to ask. He turned to her sheepishly, a slight smile. "I never introduced myself, sorry, I'm Genis."

"I see... Genis." The girl trailed. "I suppose I can tell you." she looked down at the stone path below them. "I'm Aria."

"Aria, it's nice to meet you." Colette bounced up and down, "We were just going to get the professor so we can tell her something important."

"I kind of got..." Lloyd found himself laughing again, and Kratos stepped forward to speak.

**xxxxx**

**Was it satisfyingly long enough, guys?  
**


	17. Meeting

**Yeah, I'm ****like... like butter.**

**Cuz I'm on a roll.... haha...**

**Yeahhh... top that, dude.  
**

**Jack- Stop acting like you're cool. -_-''**

**Oh come on, you have to admit It was awesome.**

**xxxxx**

"What?! Banished?" Genis gaped at Lloyd.

"Well it wasn't my fault!" Lloyd explained, "This guy practically _attacked _me...."

"Who?" Aria tilted her head to the side, curious.

"His name's Cross Ward." Lloyd seemed irritated at the name.

"..." Her lips parted, she blinked upon hearing it. "_Cross_?" she whispered, there seemed to be a hint of venom in her tone.

"Yeah, you know him?"

"..." Her eyes darkened into a deep kind of red. And she was visibly clenching and unclenching her teeth together under her lips. "I'd rather not talk about it." she said coldly.

Lloyd blinked at Aria, he examined her thoughtfully irritated expression. "Hey, are you--" his eyes wandered up and down, wondering why she was... so bright.

"I'm an elf, yes." She stated, placing her hands on her hips and looking up and away from them, she wasn't using her wings. And instead just stood there amongst them. Aria was obviously waiting to be shouted things at. She looked like she was ready to fight someone, a little riled from the cornering that happened a while ago.

"That..." Lloyd was a little speechless, his eyes were wide and his lips parted slightly.

"..." Aria looked at Genis, she was giving him an 'I told you so' look, thinking she knew exactly how Lloyd would react. 'Like any other human who thinks they can overpower a lightelf, who thinks elves are lower than humans.'

"IS SO COOL!!!" Lloyd was ecstatic, he grinned and put his hands together.

"You have _wings_too! It's so cool!" Colette echoed, the two of them started immediately becoming aware of how 'amazing' she was. Aria shot looks of utter confusion to Genis, who knew it was futile to stop the duo of praise.

_'you _have wings, Colette, how can you be so amazed?' Genis thought, mentally slapping himself in the forehead.

"That's so amazing!" Colette chirped, as if reading Genis's mind.

"You're not afraid?" Aria uncrossed her arms and put them stiffly at her side, with clenched fists. "But--- how?"

"It doesn't matter who you are." Lloyd grinned, and it suddenly dawned on Aria who it was that Genis was referring to earlier.

"You'll find that everyone's different among us. I presume you're not from here. The likeliness of a light elf bringing themselves to a human-filled place like this is minuscule." Kratos stepped towards Aria, his scrutinizing eyes seemed so inescapable.

"I- I came to study the books here, but it doesn't matter now... I can't go back there."

"I see."

Aria fell silent. She huffed in annoyance and spoke again. "Look, I don't have to explain to you, okay?" her voice fell into a mild murmer "Humans need to learn how to mind their own business."

"Of course you don't." Kratos said. "It's_ technically _none of our concern." he seen where it was going. Genis had created the beginning of a friendship that would cause her to follow them wherever they went.

"Everyone." A cool, collected woman's voice could be heard from nearby. Everyone turned to face Raine who rounded a corner and walked towards them.

"P-Professor!" Lloyd smiled. He lifted his hand toward her as he prepared himself to talk.

"I'm not explaining for you this time, Lloyd." Kratos said. And Lloyd chattered his teeth as his mind raced, he became suddenly less secure. When he explained earlier, Kratos had made it sound slightly better than it had been.

The seraph himself was slightly surprised though, after his smooth sentence and immediate, stoic silence. He looked at Raine in confusion, wondering why he hadn't heard her approach the corner before walking around it. She just wasn't there before.

"Professor, you have a cut on your..." Colette trailed, pointing to her teacher's arm, where the material split and frayed, and blood started pooling around a wound and staining at the cloth.

"Oh, yes." Raine slipped something into her pocket and reached up with her opposite hand to grasp it lightly. "I was just now returning home to tend to this." she said, her eyes downcast.

"... So, who were you fighting?" Kratos asked simply.

"I knew it would be impossible to hide it from you." Raine chuckled. "I'll tell you once we get back to the room. Inside." she said.

"But we also have news of our own." Kratos said, looking to Lloyd, who laughed nervously.

"L-let's just get inside first why don't we?" Lloyd's words came out a bit rushed, ended in a cough.

Raine shrugged as they walked in, "We're going to have to get the others though." She said.

"I already did." Kratos spoke once more, following with the group, making their way into the main room of the apartment building. "I told them a day before that we would be having a meeting tonight, which is convenient for us, so they should be here shortly. Zelos proved difficult to find though... I discovered he has been staying in the castle."

"I see." Raine nodded, "...Alright, let's just go in and wait. They know where we are, I presume."

"Of course."

Lloyd, Genis and Colette looked at eachother, "Hey... now that I think about it..." Lloyd trailed.

"He _was_..." Colette continued.

"I wonder what he was doing in there." Genis thought aloud.

"We'll find out eventually." Lloyd shrugged, and turned towards Kratos and Raine. "Come on guys." He started walking.

"... Genis?" Aria stood behind the rest of them, unmoving since her last position. Her wide orbs of lavender were still mildly streaked with scarlet, and only she remained, alone in the emptiness of the slanted stone street. The glowing points in her clothing and hair seemed to be dropping sparkles of green unto the hard rock below.

"Oh. Yeah, sorry I didn't introduce myself before." Genis scratched the back of his head while looking down.

"....I could have been wrong, though." Aria crossed her arms and blinked up at him.

"A-about what?"

"You being of elven blood." She put her first finger to her lips thoughtfully. "But you said that you _were_ of elven blood as well... I'm a little curious as to how they would have considered you a darkelf. Unless you had more of a tanned figure and painted marks which-- " her sentence ended in a light laugh, she cut herself off to examine him. "You... don't?"

"I-I'm actually uh-I-I-I don't um..." he was at a loss for words, thinking of something to say.

A moment went by, Aria still seemed to be contemplating. "It's just that... You're out of the elf village, so it's kind of weird." she lifted her hands, flat, pointing left to right in a shrug.

"_You_ are." Genis pointed at her.

"Th-that's!!" She immediately put herself into defensive stance, her wings fluttering, causing her to levitate slightly. She now towered above him, leaning in. "Look that has nothing to do with it. I'm just trying to figure out who you are. I can sense elven blood within you yet I've never seen you before and you don't look like any kind of elf I'm used to."

"I'm..." Genis's voice became meek, he had officially given away too much if she could deduct all that from just fifteen minutes of knowing him.

"...Sorry." Aria finally sighed, floating back down to the ground and crossing her arms. "It's just... no, no I have no right to judge. You haven't questioned me too much so um... you can just go join your friends now." her voice trailed into a mumble, she turned her upper body partially towards the institute down hill from where they stood and waited for him to walk away.

"...But--" Genis lifted a hand.

"Aria! Genis! Get in here." Lloyd called with a grin, opening the door and poking his head out.

"..." Aria's mouth froze open, she blinked in utter confusion. "But uh... wait, who said I wanted to--"

"Well, you can't exactly go back now... they'll expel you if they find out you lied about your race, that you were really an elf this whole time." Genis said, motioning to Vareth. "....I'm more that one-hundred and ten percent sure that those guys will definitely say something."

"..." the pureblood elf seemed to be having difficulties with coming up with excuses, "_Why _are you--"

"We know what it's like. Just come with us and we can even escort you wherever you want. We're used to exploring places we've never gone to before."

She said nothing, thinking about his offer.

"Come on, Genis!" Lloyd waved his arm back and forth. "Aria, you too!"

"Lloyd understands." Genis added quietly, unheard by the boy at the door behind him.

"I see. Fine. I will take you up on your offer." Aria stared forward with a stoic gaze, glancing down before deciding to just follow them in. "...But Genis." she said his name for what felt like the first time to him.

Genis's eyes lifted unto hers, waiting for her to speak.

"I will figure you out. I thought you should know." She smiled warmly, eyes closed. "You interested me."

"A--" Genis cut himself off from speaking when she closed in on him, leaning closely and grinning intimidatingly.

"It's okay. I won't tell anyone else what I find out. I just want to know, myself."

"Gotcha." Genis went stiff.

xxxxxxxx

"So. When is this?" Sheena was dressed in different clothing. A pitch black, skin tight uniform with patches of fishnets in the front of her legs, and over her back.

"The letter said we have like... a few days to pack and stuff. But that's all. If we don't leave they'll send their guards on us or something." Lloyd explained, holding his arms in front of his face defensively in shear fear of the professor in front of him who's expression he couldn't read.

"... Lloyd." Raine started, making him flinch back a few centimeters.

"Y-yeah?"

"I guess this can't be helped. But what are we supposed to do about Regal?"

**A/N: They can brush his hair and cut off about three feet of split ends.... then take away his stripper shirt and give him a tux or something. He'd look better. And replace his yuck-colored pants with umm... purple! yeah, like Kratos.**

"I'll find a way into the Dungeons and tell him!" Lloyd pointed his thumb at himself confidently.

"That's nice of you, Lloyd." Raine started, "But do you know where the dungeons are?"

"Uhh..."

"Well that's easy." Zelos piped in, his hands on his hips as he spoke. "They're in the castle. I've officially replaced some high knight guy so I've been given multiple privileges... which includes exploring the castle anywhere I please. They didn't really trust me much at first, so they had someone following me around, but I guess they had no choice because I was so amazing and they want me on their team-hahahaha-"

Zelos continued ranting about himself while the rest of them continued their conversation.

"So we'll have Zelos go in and tell him while we prepare ourselves for departure." Raine nodded, establishing it for the rest of them.

"So-" Aria cut in quietly, but everyone listened. "This guy gets banished from this place and all of you leave with him?" She furrowed her eyebrows. "Why is that?"

"We're all really good friends with eachother." Sheena said.

"Yes." Presea nodded.

"We can't just let our Lloyd go out on his own." Genis nudged his taller friend.

Kratos nodded, "Something similar may happen to the 'fight' that took place, besides the fact that he often times needs backup what with the situations he likes to get himself into."

"Wow, thanks guys!" Lloyd laughed, scratching the back of his head, "But--wait, what do you mean _likes_ to??" he glared at Kratos.

"We shall not needlessly explain." Presea shook her head.

"Agreed. Now then, Zelos are you ready?" Raine questioned the big-headed chosen, ignoring a protesting Lloyd.

Striking a pose, Zelos positioned his teeth so that they gleamed in the light. "Of course, honey."

"What, is she your wife?" Aria narrowed her eyes in question.

Zelos nodded proudly to himself with a shimmer in his eyes. "Oh? My my... who is this elegant little beauty?"

"..." Kratos grumbled something.

"Ahaha--" Raine chuckled, promptly throwing something firm against the back of his head. "No, I am not." She corrected, as Zelos fell to the floor in pain.

"Zelos has a tendency to address every breathing, and sometimes non-breathing, object with a female figure in that particular fashion." She flashed a smile at Zelos who tried to get up, taking her foot and pressing down on his back. "So pay him no notice."

"Right..." Aria trailed, crossing her arms.

"You-" she cranked down slightly harder with her heel as she spoke, "Should get going." She withdrew her foot.

"Y-yes ma-am." Zelos gave a last, charming smile. "But... maybe our new addition would like to... join me on the way?" he suggested, crawling towards the door before jumping energetically to his feet, newly enthused by something 'unknown'.

"No." Everyone in the room except for Aria (Well, and Kratos) said in unison.

"Okay." Aria's words slurred together with theirs, but she quickly cut herself off, looking around the room suspiciously. "Um... what?" She was actually confused.

"W-well." Sheena trailed, her eyebrow twitching, trying to think of a way to explain that. "Uh-he probably won't be trying to _'walk'_ much exactly. It's more of a..."

"Pedophilia." Presea stated neutrally.

"Whah--" Aria's mouth dropped open. "You mean... he would have actually _tried_ to... to..."

"That's exactly what we mean." Raine stated.

"I can't believe I almost fell for that!" Aria glared in Zelos's direction, his eyes were wide. "But then again..." her voice grew quiet. "I'm not exactly a child per se..."

Zelos didn't hear her last statement, "No, no! I would never! Ahaha-I haven't ever laid a hand on one so young yet, so why start? I thought that," his face grew serious and apologetic, giving the puppy-dog eyes. "Maybe I could get to know who you are... and that you would understand." he gave a gallant bow, exaggerating the gesture.

"Ah... Oh. I see." Aria blinked, simply following him out the door. "I suppose we could converse for a period of time."

Zelos held out his elbow to her, and She hesitantly took it.

"Haha.." he chuckled, "Of course madame, I would never dream of laying a harmful hand upon you. Let us go."

"B-but!" Genis's hand reached forward, as if trying to pull her out of Zelos's clutches. "D...don't go!" his voice was small, and could hardly be heard. He jumped upon the door closing behind them. "Noooo..." he held his head, irritated. "Grahh! Zelos!"

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, where are we going anyway?" Aria finally spoke up.

"The castle of course." Zelos's melodic, level voice spoke into the night ahead of them.

"...." She was silent. "...I've been there before." she sighed. "what happened though... it's not something I'd like to re-live."

"Oh-" Zelos snapped out of his calm gaze, "Do you wish not to go there?" his eyes twinkled with something. "We could always... go somewhere else?" he suggested, stopping them in the middle of the walkway.

"Hm... perhaps, but I really don't care." Aria said. "Their friendship... even yours, everyone with eachother, it was making me sick."

"What?" Zelos cleared his throat, confused as to what she meant.

"I wanted out of there. I was... overwhelmed, you could say."

"You didn't look like it." Zelos blinked, "Huh, well, I apologize."

"..." Aria's eyes downcast. "No need." She glanced over down another street that they were passing. "Oh-" she said suddenly. "That's mine." she looked at Zelos. "Um... if you don't mind."

"Hm? Of course." Zelos released her hand and motioned for her to go retrieve something from the street. He took a few steps closer as she picked herself up off of the ground with her wings and glided ahead, watching as she grew smaller down the alley. She landed before a small head of something, bending over and reaching at it.

She stood up straight and brushed it off a few times, then her hands went to her head. Her glowing hair went out like a light and she bent over again, grabbing something really small and something else kind of baggy.

She shook it off and swatted at the front a few times to get out dust, her gleaming wings folded against her chest and ribs, she then threw it over her upper body. Bending over again, Aria now had black hair and glasses which she wiped on her baggy, stretched shirt to clean off.

He could see her sigh once before turning towards him and jogging.

"Okay. We can go to the castle now. This way... I'll be less likely to be recognised."

"Why would you not want to be recognised?" Zelos faced her full-on. "You are much too gorgeous to be trying to hide such beauty."

"...? What are you talking about?" Aria scoffed. "Sheesh, weirdo." she huffed, shaking her head before shrugging and walking forward, leaving Zelos there with his mouth agape, and wondering why she didn't fall for him right there.

"Now come on. We can't exactly get into the castle to get to that Reggiel guy if you're not giving us access."

"Of course." Zelos flicked his hair back before prancing after her.

xxxxxxxx

**.... Wow that took a while. But you guys should be glad to know that I'm on the last chapter of my geometry book!**

***Cheers and applaus* **

**Ah yes.. I know. I know.**

**But anyway. I hope, more importantly, that people still actually read it.  
**


	18. Dwarf Valley

**I'm back...**

* * *

"So." Lloyd stared at Genis, his hand supporting his chin.

"... Yeah?"

"...."

"...." Genis looked at Lloyd with mild irritation, why was he...?

"How exactly did someone like you pick up girls?" He finally asked, his expression intensifying.

"U-uh, that's!" Genis cut himself off, embarrassed and trying to figure out how to answer that,

"I'm just saying, she looks like your type...." He shrugged.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Lloyd paused, "Well, nevermind. I have to pack. We're leaving tomorrow right?"

"Yeah." Genis glared. He was avoiding the question, what was it that Lloyd seen, anyway? He usually never sees anything like that.

xxxxx

It was starting to interest him how Aria had absolutely no concern for the fact that everything the others said was mostly true one way or another. Did she really believe him?

"Ah... you're so sweet, Aria." Zelos chuckled, as they approached the castle.

"...? Huh? What's with that, all of a sudden?" Aria stared at him through narrowed eyes and a sigh. "Just shut up and bring us to that one guy."

"Of course!" He beamed, as they stopped in front of two guards.

"O-oh! Captain Zelos." One of the guards saluted him. "Please, come right in."

"Of course." Zelos flashed a smile as he strode past.

"Wait." one of the guards held his ax out in front of Aria. The look she gave him was making Zelos nervous. Aria's eyes seemed to be glowing a bloody red color.

"U-ahm-she's with me!" Zelos said quickly, holding his hand out to stop her as she slowly reached for the ax in his hands.

Too late, Aria had gripped the ax and took the guard with it as she tossed it nonchalantly backward, over her shoulder and down the brick pathway by about twenty feet.

Eyes wide, Zelos stared down the path after the pained-looking guard.

"Ughhh." They could hear him groan.

"Wh-whoa! Stay where you are, girl!" The other guard stuttered, fear-struck as he shuffled backward away from her.

"..." Aria closed her eyes and shrugged, following after Zelos with a bored expression.

xxxxxxx

-drip-

"..."

-drip-drip-

"Sir, are you certain you wish to--"

"Of course. There is no need for your assistance, we simply wish to view one of your detainees."

"Of course." The man in chainmail uniform stood off to the side and bowed as Zelos and Aria past him with even strides through the dark, leaking corridors of damp, hard brick and stone. The yellowish red light blanketed their faces as they past the torch on the wall.

As they turned a corner and came to a heavy iron door, they pulled it open and passed through. Now moreso alone as they proceeded and closed it behind them.

"What primitive lighting." Zelos chuckled to himself glancing up and around. "I guess Lloyd would like that people aren't being sacrificed for the sake of exsph---" He stopped, remembering Aria wouldn't know what he's talking about.

"Hm? For what, now?" Aria quirked an eyebrow at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, no-nothing." Zelos waved away her question, "I was just thinking aloud."

"I see." Aria shrugged, pausing before a cell where they heard banging.

"...The next one up should be his."

"Hn." Aria didn't look like she cared.

They walked up to the next door, it was silent.

"Hey ape man!" Zelos beckoned, putting a hand to the side of his face as he called through the bars in a small hole in the door.

He didn't get a reply.

"Yo, Regal." Zelos called again. Aria looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. He sure used a strange term just now.

"...Zelos?" A deep voice could be heard from inside.

"Yes. Allow me." Aria stepped forward to speak. "I understand you are plagued with an illness but it seems that you have mild, intermittent immunity. So I assume you understand me."

"..." Regal breathed, "...yes."

"So listen. Your group has been struck with the obligation to leave this town. Because of someone by the name of Lloyd. But know that they have no choice in the matter considering the face that he has been exiled."

"Exiled?" Regal blinked. "Why?"

"A man named Cross Ward has caused him to be marked as an enemy in these parts. Now he has to leave. But assuming you are part of his group, you should know that we are headed out tomorrow."

"I... I see. Thank you." He nodded, out of sight from them.

"..." Zelos looked at Aria, and her eyes were downcast. She crossed her arms and turned from the cage.

"Let's go." She started walking.

"Damn." Zelos blinked, awed by her intellect-suggesting speech. She wasn't talking like a kid would.

xxxxx

"Move." A haughty-sounding voice alerted them to look behind them as they passed through the tall hallway.

"..." Aria's narrow eyes slowly shifted unto his, the passerby who actually stopped and gazed at her.

"Why hello, Cross." Zelos waved, forcing a light smile.

"...Hmph." Cross ignored Zelos, his eyes remaining on Aria. "You look familiar." He crossed his arms, squinting.

Aria turned her head. "You must be mistaken." She said, and Cross seemed to flinch at her voice.

"..." He looked uncomfortable, but shrugged it off. He adjusted his collar, tugging while a bead of sweat rolled down his temple. "Excuse me." he turned on heel and passed them without another word. Not another glance.

"..." She glared after him, but with a hint of something else in her eyes. She sighed, Zelos couldn't tell what her expression was at all. It was strange, as if she was...

"What are you waiting for?" Aria looked up at him, "Let's go." She started walking again.

xxxxx

sunset~

xxxxx

The sun was orange and plastering the back of her blond head with rays of vermilion. Colette lowered her head as she spoke, hands clasped, on her knees.

"Please may we find what we search for. May we find the sword. Dear Goddess Martel..."

"..." He stood, staring with his arms crossed leaning against a tree and gazing upon her under his long white wrap of headgear.

"...Huh?" Colette turned her head, but under the glaze of the sun over her eyes, the tall silhouette she couldn't make out.

"So you are." Kain spoke out.

"O-oh! Ah..." Colette laughed nervously, "I-I meant that um... Wait, what am I exactly?" She couldn't see his expression. Blocked by the sun.

"...Hm." he was silent.

"..." Her eyes narrowed, looking to the ground. "I... I'm sorry."

"I should have known, however." He approached her, stepping away from the shadow of the crimson trees. He walked into where she could see his face, parallel with the sun.

She swallowed, her shoulders twitching up as he moved, his hand outstretched to her.

"I believed, earlier." He spoke quietly, "that you were of a different faith." he admitted.

"Oh..." Colette realized who it was that sh had sensed last time.

"...Take this. I assume you are leaving. Are you not?"

"How did you?" Colette furrowed her eyebrows, reaching up with open hands to receive what it was that he was giving.

From his long fingers dropped a silver chain, glowing red in the light, followed by a heavier amulet of white. Also swirling with a crimson color due to the light.

"Thank you." She smiled. "What is this for?"

"You are a member of my guild. But no longer, for the purpose I am seeing in you. I cannot determine, but knowing that particular look." he squinted, looking more closely at her. "Yes." he confirmed again, "You definitely have that look to you. I can see the innocence in your soul, and that incredible willingness of self-sacrifice I've seen in others. It is there, but... different somehow."

"...Amazing how you can see so much. I'm sorry that I'm leaving, Master Kain." She smiled. Colette looked down again.

"...This will lead you." He promised, and with that, turned and left.

Colette watched with highlighted blue eyes as his silhouette became smaller with every step into the darkness he took. She glanced down at her new necklace again, and examined it's patterns. It was engraved with angels on the back, over the golden surface. As she turned it over with her thumb, the front just had a the clear gem that reflected light very well. Lettering on the inside was in a different language that she couldn't decipher.

xxxxx

Morning.

xxxxx

"Is everyone here?... Good." Raine looked over the group before her before she spoke. Noting the addition of Aria who stood next to Kratos with an absent gaze.

"..." She looked down, feeling strangely included.

"Alright. So, since we are new to this area and Aria is coming with us. Am I safe to lead it up to you to lead this expedition?"

"Huh?" Aria blinked. "Me? Why me?"

"Well, you seem to know your areas well, you're not from here I take it so you must have found this place somehow because of your knowledge."

"....Very well." Aria gave a small smile with her eyes closed. "... Any particular destination?"

"We are going to travel anywhere we can, we're looking for something."

"I see. Then why not... Dwarf Valley?"

"Whoa, what?!" Lloyd's mouth opened, "that sounds so cool!" he fisted his hands. "Let's go!" He started down one path.

"Lloyd, Wrong way." Aria said.

"Yeah I know." He quickly spun back around, a confident grin, "I remember now... Cross had brought us near there. So it's definitely this way." He pointed in the other direction from what he had been going.

"Cross?" Aria blinked. "Ah... Yeah, anyway. Follow me everyone." she turned and started walking down a path.

xxxxxxxxxxx

About an hour later

xxxxxxxxxxx

"It's just up ahead." Aria sighed, crossing her arms as an excited Lloyd grinned, his arms crossed behind his head.

"This is so exciting!' Colette chirped, "I wonder what they eat?"

"Um... Regular food, maybe?" Genis looked at Colette with a ridicule look.

"Huh? Oh!" Colette blinked, "Yeah I think you're right!"

"I wonder what I'm going to tell Dad when I get back that I went to an entire valley of Dwarves! They're so rare in Sylvar--"

"Lloyd." Raine cut him off, scowling him for speaking so much.

"Oh, right." He looked over at Aria who gave him a suspicious glance in return.

"What are you guys talking about?" she asked slowly.

"Nothing." Lloyd shrugged, "Just um... my dad thinks dwarfs are really cool." He nodded confidently as Genis held back a laugh.

"Uh huh." Aria raised an eyebrow, looking over her shoulder at Genis.

"It's true!" Genis smiled to shield his laughter.

Shaking her head and stopping before a cliff there they could walk down to the right but overlook the giant iron walls.

"That's so cool!" Lloyd heard the clashing of hammer against iron and white steam rising up in some areas. "Let's go!" He jumped down the cliff, simply put. Landed on his feet and ran right up to the front door.

"Oh Lloyd..." Raine sighed at her student's enthusiasm.

"He can barely contain himself." Kratos noted, as Lloyd jumped up and down as he waited for his friends to catch up, motioning for them to come.

"Well, we might as well catch up." Sheena jumped off the cliff after him, along with Aria and Colette who sprouted wings.

"Indeed..." Kratos was left at the top with Raine and Presea. They started down the path.

Once they reached the bottom, Lloyd was started to shout up to the top.

"Hey! Hello up there!" He called to a short figure. The dwarf turned around and looked at him.

"Who goes there?"

"Hey, can we come in!" he shouted.

"No."

Lloyd's mouth fell open, he looked hurt. "B-but... please?"

"No."

"Hey, who is it?" another scruffy voice sounded beside him. "Ah... remember that lad?"

The first dwarf squinted and took another look at him, "Ah, could it be the boy from before?"

They both looked at eachother. "Well, since we know ye, we might just allow it this once. Come on in." They moved off to the side as the big door slid upwards for them to enter.

"Cool, Lloyd! they know you?" Genis looked at his taller friend.

"Yeah! It's those dwarfs from before when we had been sent up to negotiate something.

Kratos took another look up at the top of the gates as the dwarfs as they were let in.

Inside was a wooden walkway that reached out far and lined the edge and held buildings where smoke came out of. they could hear mechanical noises of iron and metal banging together in the distance, carts rolling. And the buildings and shops were made out of strong iron and stone welded durably together.

As they gazed across the entire scene to what lies across, they could see caves in the wall of the mountainous area. Long bridges of blue-tinted metal lined in brown reached all the way from a lower level of the wooden walkway to the caves.

Peering down over the edge of the wooden walkway, they seen another level of wood flooring that lead around more iron houses.

"Wow. Do dwarfs live in all of those?" Genis thought aloud.

"Yes. they are all being used." An accented voice replied from around a corner. Lloyd looked up at the spot where the voice came from.

Locking eyes with the short, dwarf man who stepped around the corner to speak with him. "Have you come to our valley for a sword?" He looked down at the hilt at Lloyd's waist.

"Um... yeah, how did you know?"

"Nevermind that, but what kind of sword would you be looking for?"

"Well... it's not so much what you could forge for me, but something you might have found some time in the last month or so." Lloyd explained, starting to describe the exact appearance of the blade.

"It's actually very important to him, it was a keepsake of his father's." Colette piped in. And Lloyd glanced at Kratos, now remembering how important it was, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah."

"If it's that important, I might tell you."

"Y-you know something?" Lloyd blinked.

"I might, come with me." The short man with a white beard motioned for him to follow him. he headed in one direction, further into the valley.

"Let's go, guys." Lloyd looked at his friends, and they agreed, following after the dwarf.

They passed a tall, enormous house of pure gold with gems engraved in it's front. It had a crown-resembling, castle-like roof that sparkled with bright, red gems.

"Whoa..." Colette looked up at it in awe.

"Here." the dwarf said, after walking all the way to the end and across a short bridge to a building that had another dwarf standing in front of it.

Lloyd grinned, amused by the sight of so many in one place. "..." He waited.

"Let us through."

"Alright, be quick." The guard dwarf stepped aside for them to pass through.

Upon opening the door and getting inside, the walls were stacked up to the ceiling in huge chunks of gold and ore and gems. Two wooden treasure chests stood at the very end amongst piles of shimmering gold.

"Whoa!' Genis jumped in amazement.

"This room is shiny!" Colette covered her eyes, "It's really bright!"

"Hm." Kratos was unresponsive along with Sheena and Presea.

The Dwarf led Lloyd to the back by one of the treasure chests. "It this..." He opened the treasure chest and revealed a mostly transparent two-handed sword of glowing blueish purple, the light pulsed from the handle to the tip.

"The eternal sword!" Lloyd was ecstatic, reaching forward at it. The dwarf quickly held it away from him.

"Not so fast. I didn't say you could have it." he looked up at him.

"B-but..." Lloyd cringed. "What do you want in exchange for it?"

"Fifty thousand gold pounds."

His mouth dropped open as he attempted counting that on one hand. "U-um... can I like... do something for you first?" he dropped his head in disbelief.

"Hm... I'll think of something. Come back later and maybe I'll let you have it. This is pretty rare material and dwarf valley is in a crisis. I don't just go around helping humans for the fun of it." he put the sword back into the treasure chest and closed it.

"Well, he has a good point I guess." Sheena crossed her arms. "let's just... do whatever he says, okay?" She put a hand on his shoulder.

Lloyd didn't hesitate to answer, "okay. I guess that means that we'll just have to wait around for a while." he nodded, fine with the idea.

"Hm... you're not going to try and take it by force?" the dwarf raised an eyebrow. "That's surprising of a human."

"Well I can't just attack you when you came in here unarmed. And just to get some sword." he sighed, "I'll just do as many favors for you as you want because we don't really have money." He laughed sheepishly.

"..." The dwarf grumbled something with a "Hmmm..." as he stroked his beard and stared up at Lloyd. "Very well. I'll give you something to do some time today. And then you can have your fancy blade." he nodded. "Agreed?"

"Yeah!" Lloyd pumped his fist in the air. "Yeah, sure thing! Whatever you want." he nodded.

"Alright. Come back in an hour."

"Sure."

With that, they separated and the group decided to explore the valley for a while.

xxxxxxx

"Oh, and over there is where you can leave to the outside." The dwarf motioned to an area where light shone around the corner. "But don't think about running."

"Ugh... hahh... ha..." Lloyd panted, collapsing forward onto his hands and knees as yet another load was piled on his back. "I-I think that this is enough!" He called back to the dwarf.

"Nonsense!" He replied, thumping yet another on top. "One more load and that will do for the seventh trip."

"How... how many more trips are there?"

"Just three more."

"Ugh... okay. I'll get going."

"Come right back after you drop this ore off."

"Al...right." Lloyd gasped stepping through the pathways with difficulty, crawling onto the platform that lead up to the next level.

xxxxxxx

"Lloyd, did you do it? you look exhausted." Sheena walked up to the red-clad swordsman and waved a hand in front of his dazed-looking face as he stumbled into the room of the inn.

"Yeah.. but he says it's still not enough... I'll meet him in another fifteenmints... ugh..." he slurred his words as he tripped on nothing in particular, forward into Sheena's arms.

Stiffening and blushing, Sheena tensed and tried to stabilize him. "Lloyd... snap out of it."

"Right. Y-yeah." he stood up, taking a breath and planting his feet firmly to the ground. "I'm going to just... go outside and breathe." he walked out the door.

Leaving the room and stretching his arms above his head, Lloyd stared forward into the valley.

...His vision was obstructed by someone who walked in, a man in a cape. Dynas.

The General, beside another, Cross Ward, they walked confidently past him.

What were they doing here? Lloyd's eyes were narrow with suspicion, and he walked forward, following them. Before he knew it, the party had realized what he was doing and were following Cross and Dynas with him, the two of them entered the large gold building.

"..." He looked at Sheena and they all nodded. They entered the building after them.

The room they walked into was empty.

"Do you have a reason for following them, Lloyd?"

"...Hold on." Lloyd looked at his father. "It's just that whenever that Cross guy's around, something bad always happens." he put his hands on his hips as they heard the shout of that very man.

They all look at at each-other again, then at Lloyd.

"I have to hear this." Lloyd walked up to the staircase after hearing the shout. "Be quiet."

"Gotcha." Genis nodded.

"Gonovitch. I will ask you one last time, will you accede to your demands?"

"We've already offered as much as we can. We cannot possibly give more to you. We barely have what we need to live."

"I see." Dynas trailed.

"Enough!" Cross cut him off, "I think it's time to show them that it won't be the humans who taste tragedy today."

"He's coming!" Lloyd whispered loudly to the others, and they all immediately turned around, acting like they weren't listening. Putting their attention immediately to something else trivial.

Cross stormed by them, he locked eyes with Lloyd as he walked, with a glare and a look of superiority. "A good place for someone like you, isn't it?" He scoffed at Lloyd, who blinked.

"Well, yeah."

"Haha." Cross sneered, continuing his stride.

Feeling irritation bubble, Lloyd stared after him. "...What's up with him?"

"It sounded like he wasn't pleased with getting an arm and a leg from everyone." Sheena sput. "How selfish."

They waited. They didn't hear anything else. But waiting longer, a few moments passed however, and they heard a crash, and the roars of a crowd, Lloyd flinched and ran outside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow. I know. took me long enough, right? I'm sorry.


End file.
